


So If I Survive, Then I'll See You Tomorrow

by phansultimecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansultimecia/pseuds/phansultimecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dan wasn’t usually the type for parties, considering if he had it his way he would be spending all of his time sheltered in his flat on the internet. Regardless of his desires, his best friend Chris was very adamant on getting Dan to tag along with him. What Dan doesn’t realise is that not all of the party-goers are entirely alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So If I Survive, Then I'll See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the fantastic camisadan
> 
> Artwork done by the lovely i-like-you-thats-why-i

All Dan wanted to do was to get as drunk as possible and - if things went his way - get laid. He was usually the opposite of a stereotypical 22 year old, typically wanting to stay inside on the internet, but tonight was different. He really didn’t want to come to this gathering, but after a strong argument with his best friend, Chris had finally convinced him. All he was going to do was sulk around in his shitty flat anyways; what harm could some alcohol do?

They approached the small house together, on foot of course, and knocked on the door. Chris’ boyfriend PJ opens the door, welcoming them inside. PJ almost immediately latched onto Chris’s hand and dragged him away, after quickly saying hello to Dan and pointing towards where the kitchen was.

The party started off slowly, especially since Dan only knew two people (both of whom had ditched him). There were a few couples who were slightly tipsy dancing in the middle of the living room, but no one was fully wasted yet. Dan was just standing by the wall awkwardly, and he decided that he was far too sober.

He pulled himself from the wall and went to the kitchen, finding himself an array of alcohol. He didn’t want to get too drunk right away, but he didn’t want to be completely sober either. After several minutes of arguing with himself, he settled on some beer (but not without a quick shot of vodka beforehand). Dan walked back to the main room, full of people, and silently drank his beer, feeling a slight buzz from the shot. He still had no one to talk to; Chris and PJ were nowhere in sight.

“Hey.” A smooth voice yelled over the music, causing Dan to turn his head. He was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes, although he could tell there were other colours as well.

“Hi.” Dan answered, taking in the beauty of this stranger. The tall man donned a plaid button down which was buttoned to the top, framing his pale face wonderfully. His dark hair swooped across his face in a similar style to Dans, contrasting with his pallid skin. If Dan didn’t know any better he would’ve thought Snow White’s brother was standing in front of him.

“You looked like you were kind of alone, so I was wondering if you wanted some company.” The dark haired stranger spoke.

“Well uh, thanks. I’m Dan, by the way.” Dan answered, slightly intimidated by the man. He wasn’t usually this shy, in fact he was the opposite - especially with some alcohol inside of him. Of course he was only tipsy, but normally Dan would at least have the confidence to hold a conversation without blushing like a school girl.

“I’m Phil. So, do you want a drink? I know where they keep the hard stuff.” Phil suggests, offering Dan a hand. He thought it over for a second. He did want to get as drunk as his body would let him, but did he really want to go this fast? Then a new thought came to him. He was a 22, nearly 23, year old who lives in a shitty flat with no girlfriend or boyfriend. Why was he sitting here debating with himself on whether or not he should get smashed? Of course he should. With that, he took Phil’s hand and was led to the kitchen.

About half an hour and almost an entire bottle of Smirnoff later, Dan was beyond drunk. He and Phil were both sat on a couch somewhere in the small house, talking about anything that popped into their heads. Phil had drunk a lot less alcohol than Dan, and he was still somewhat coherent.

Dan was sat with his head on Phil’s lap, looking up at Phil’s face. “You’re really pretty.” Dan slurred, reaching up and poking Phil’s cheek. He was being quite blunt, but he couldn’t care less. When he gets drunk, any filter between his brain and his mouth is removed, resulting in him saying some very regrettable things.

“Am I now?” Phil replied, looking down at Dan with a chuckle.

“Yes, especially your eyes. They’re just so blue, bluer than the sky and the ocean put together.” Dan rambled, staring at Phil as if he was some sort of illusion that might disappear if he looked away.

“You’re pretty cute yourself. Would you be interested in a dance?” Phil offered.

A wide smile spread across Dan’s face and he nodded his head. He stood up and grabbed Phil’s hand, pulling him to the centre of the room.

A slow song was halfway through playing, and Dan and Phil tried to join in, with Phil taking the lead. Dan’s dancing skills weren’t particularly good whilst sober, let alone drunk, so now he was pretty much a gangling mess of limbs that were trying to keep up with the beat.

He quickly got flustered and a light red overtook his already flushed face. Phil noticed Dan’s embarrassment and got his attention, helping him straighten out a little. He placed Dan’s hands behind his neck, and wove his own hands around Dan’s waist, helping Dan stay upright.

It wasn’t the most romantic of dances, but Dan couldn’t give less of a damn. For the first time in weeks, he was actually having fun. They continued dancing together like that until the song came to an end.

The slow song was followed by an upbeat pop song, which inspired Dan to pull apart from Phil and start doing a ridiculous dance of his own. Phil joined him, making Dan do an over the top cliché spin move, causing him to erupt into a fit of drunken giggles.

Soon, Dan was positioned behind Phil, with Dan singing loudly and out of tune next to Phil’s head. Phil felt something press against the back of his thigh, which took him by surprise. He turned around and gave Dan a sly smirk, raising an eyebrow. “Someone’s a bit eager.” Phil quipped, acknowledging Dan’s shameless grinding.

Dan leaned forward and put his mouth right next to Phil’s ear. “Maybe I am.” He whispered, trying to be seductive - even if the words made no sense. He started placing wet, opened mouth kisses on Phil’s jawline, not bothering to wait until they’re in private.

Phil smiled to himself, and then moved Dan’s head to kiss him on the lips. His lips seemed to be cold, but Dan didn’t question it. He started pushing Phil back towards the couch they previously resided on, not bothering to break apart the kiss. The back of Phil’s knees finally hit the couch causing him to fall backwards, taking Dan with him.

The two seemed unfazed, Dan just settling himself onto Phil’s lap continuing with their make out session. Dan straddled Phil’s lap while running his fingers through Phil’s feathery black hair, while Phil’s hands rested at the small of his back.

“Dan Howell are you finally getting some action?” Chris’s voice comes from nowhere, making Dan jump off of Phil, his face bright red. “So, who’s the lucky-” he stops his sentence when he sees who his best friend had been with. Seeing Phil’s face immediately sobered Chris up, looked from Dan, to Phil, and back to Dan. “No.” Was all Chris said.

“What do you mean no? You’re not my mum.” Dan answered, irritated that Chris is preventing him from kissing the hot guy next to him.

“What I mean, is that Lester over here is going to leave you alone for the rest of the night.” Chris instructs, crossing his arms and shooting daggers at Phil.

“What the hell Chris? It’s not like he was bothering me.” Dan argues, grabbing onto Phil’s hand, which – like his lips - was oddly cold. He was getting mad, it wasn’t like Chris to be this much of a cock block.

“Dan, just trust me on this one.” Chris pleads, hoping that Dan will listen.

“Oh, I get it,” Dan starts, lifting up his index finger to exaggerate his point. “You’re jealous. I know Phil’s hot and all, but you’re already taken Chris.”

Chris rolls his eyes, trying to think of a way to get through Dan’s thick skull. “Dan, you can think whatever you want, your little make out session with Lester is done.” Chris finishes sternly.

Dan just grumbles and stands up to face Chris, still holding onto Phil’s hand. “Come on, Phil.” Dan accentuates his name, just to spite Chris. “Let’s go back to my place.” He pulls Phil off of the couch and starts walking towards the door. Phil swivels his head and looks at Chris, flashing him a smirk and winking, just to show off.

“Jesus Christ,” Chris starts muttering to himself, already making his way back to PJ’s room. “That idiot’s gonna get himself killed.”

The twosome made their way down the streets of London with their hands clasped together, Dan slightly more sober than before. “So where do you live?” Phil asked, trying to start conversation.

“Oh, it isn’t too far, we’ll be there soon.” Dan answered, giving Phil’s hand a squeeze.

As they were walking past an alleyway, Phil tightened his grip on Dan’s hand and pulled him in, pushing him against the wall. Dan let out a surprised noise as Phil’s lips attacked his own, but he didn’t question it. Phil began to move his mouth across Dan’s jaw, settling at his neck. Dan moaned softly, feeling Phil smile against his skin. “Ow, Phil. You’re hurting me.” Dan complained as Phil’s grip tightened around his wrists, a small chuckle escaping Phil’s mouth.

“You really should listen to your friends more.” Phil laughed, ghosting his teeth over Dan’s neck, gently prodding it a few times with his canines.

“Phil, that really hurts, what are you doing?” Dan questioned, his heart quickening as he started to struggle beneath Phil’s solid grip.

“You humans are all so fragile.” Phil mumbles into Dan’s neck.

Dan was going to question what on earth he was doing, but he was cut off before he could start. An inexplicable pain shot through his neck, way too much pain for it to be a love bite.

Phil was overjoyed when he felt the warm liquid flow into his mouth. Dan’s smell had been driving him to madness all night, and he finally got what he needed. He was so entranced by the taste that he didn’t hear the heavy footsteps approaching him until he was shoved off of Dan and pushed to the ground.

Phil was tackled off of Dan and onto the ground in a flash. Once he was gone Dan immediately brought his hand to his neck. He could feel the warm sticky substance oozing from it as he slowly slid down the wall, watching as the mysterious figure pinned Phil to the ground. “What the fuck, Liguori?” Dan heard Phil exclaim.

Liguori, Dan could’ve sworn he’d heard that name before. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it was on the front of his mind. He’d heard it more than once, but he couldn’t remember where. Maybe from the television? No, he’d be able to remember it if he heard it there.

The mysterious ‘Liguori’ turned around and looks Dan in the eye. Dan froze.

It was PJ. Actual PJ, as in the guy his best friend was dating. PJ’s mouth was slightly ajar, and Dan could see the elongated canines poking out from his upper lip. He could also see that Phil had a matching set, except his were covered in blood. Dan’s blood, to be precise.

There were no coherent thoughts going through his head, his brain going too fast to process anything. His first thought was that he was actually still drunk and passed out, but no dream could be this intense. His first realization was that his best friend has been going out with a fucking vampire. His second realization was that he almost had sex with a vampire. His final realization was that he needed to get the fuck out of there.

He started backing away slowly, seeing how far he could get without either of them moving. But when PJ reached out to him, Dan brought himself to two legs, stumbling out of the alley and calling for help. He took off back towards PJ’s house, staggering down the empty street holding his bleeding neck while yelling for help. He didn’t even register Chris coming towards him until he collided with him.

When he saw Chris’s face he became a babbling mess, tears streaming down his face and rambling on about how Chris was dating a vampire. Chris just hoisted him off the ground and helped him walk, consoling the bleeding boy.

Dan just closed his eyes and let Chris lead him, which was a huge mistake on his part. “Look at what you did, you bit him and now the poor kid is scared shitless.” Dan heard PJ scold, and Dan’s eyes flung open.

“Chris! What are you doing? You’re gonna get us both killed!” He exclaimed in hysterics.

“Dan, calm down it’s going to be fine.” Chris tried, walking towards the conversing duo.

“It’s not like I killed him or anything.” Phil defended himself, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

“Well you were going to!” PJ shouted back, not caring if someone could hear them.

“Ahem.” Chris said, notifying the arguing twosome of his and Dan’s presence. “I think you have an apology to give, Lester.” Chris said, his voice seeping with animosity.

Dan was trying to focus on their talking, he really was. He was trying so hard to make sense out of what Phil was saying, but he couldn’t. It was a combination of many things; he just couldn’t make himself listen. He was scared and confused, still a little drunk, and was feeling pretty anemic. Black tendrils started to swirl in the corner of his vision, making it even harder for him to pay attention. He really didn’t want to pass out with two vampires in front of him, but his body gave him no choice.

-

When Dan woke up, he didn’t expect to be in his own bed. He opened his eyes to find moonlight shining through the window, and he was in his room. Had he really dreamt all of that happening? If so, how much was a dream, because he didn’t think he had the imagination to dream up an entire person and then make out with said imaginary person.

He sat up slowly, expecting some repercussion of the alcohol, and was shocked when he felt perfectly fine. He reached up to his neck and felt around for any sign of a wound, and couldn’t feel anything other than his regular skin. He peeled back his duvet and slid out of bed, his feet hitting the cold floor.

Dan grabbed his phone off of his bedside table, only to find that it was 4 am. Dan’s never been one to wake up this early; normally he would be going to sleep at this time. Yet he felt fully awake, and went to go make himself some breakfast.

He quickly threw a piece of bread in the toaster and when it was done spread some peanut butter on it, before making his way to the lounge. Staring down at his breakfast, he didn’t notice the second person in the room until they spoke up. “Nice morning hair.”

Dan stiffened, not sure how to react. He knew that voice, but he was too afraid to look over his sofa to confirm anything. Instead, he just stood there in his doorway, gripping onto his plate of toast as if it’s his lifeline.

“What? No ‘Good morning, Phil’ or ‘How’s it goin’ Phil’ or ‘Wow, lookin’ hot, Phil’?” Phil asked, flashing Dan a suggestive smirk.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Dan half asked half stated, not sure what emotion he was feeling. Half of him wanted to run into his room and just hide, and the other half wanted answers.

“You’re acting as if I want to be here. Also calm down, you don’t have to be so scared, I can practically smell it.” Phil grumbled, crossing his legs.

“Well if you’ll forgive me for not wanting to trust you after you bit a hole in my neck.” Dan retaliated, taking his toast and sitting as far away from Phil as possible.

“Hey, it’s not like I killed you.” Phil mumbled while rolling his eyes.

An awkward silence settled between the two, so they just sat there while Dan nibbled on his toast. Dan would sneak occasional glances at Phil, still very confused about the situation. He thought about last night’s events while eating his toast, and he had so many questions.

Dan finished his food and set the plate to the side looking up to find Phil staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Dan questions, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Phil looked down at his nails, picking at them as if he was bored. “I find humans to be quite enthralling. It’s been a while since I’ve just sat with one without further intentions.” Phil answered monotonously, not bothering to look back up at Dan.

“So, are you here to kill me?” Dan asked quietly. He was surprised he could be so calm about the situation; there was a vampire sitting across from him, and he was having casual conversation with it.

“No.” Phil answered, looking up from his hands. “If I did I don’t think Liguori would ever let me forget it.” He muttered, more to himself than Dan.

A stone dropped in Dan’s stomach at the mention of PJ’s name. “Chris.” Dan whispered under his breath, remembering his friend. After he passed out last night, he left Chris alone with two vampires; how could he have done that? “Where’s Chris?” Dan asked, a sudden confidence surging through him.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, kicking up his feet on Dan’s coffee table. “Probably with PJ, if I had to guess.”

“What? I’ve got to go find him!” Dan exclaimed, not wanting to risk his friend getting hurt. He ran to the first pair of shoes he could find and quickly threw on his jacket. He was about to open up the door when he heard Phil yell to him.

“That’s not the best idea.” Dan stopped. He turned, retreating timidly back to Phil.

“What’s that supposed to mean? What did you do to Chris?” Dan accuses, anger seeping through his tone.

“Calm down, your little friend is fine. Plus, he’s known about PJ for almost a year.” Phil says with an irritated tone. “It isn’t a good idea because you shouldn’t go outside.”

“Why should I listen to you? You’re just some stranger that I met at a party who tried to kill me, and then just invited himself into my house!” Dan yelled, infuriated at Phil’s audacity.

“Dan!” Phil yelled, getting Dan to shut up so he could talk. “Calm down, I’ll explain everything to you.” Dan sat down in the spot he was sat in earlier, not bothering to take off his shoes or coat.

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why you didn’t wake up with A), a massive hangover and B), a huge gash in your neck.” Phil began, jumping straight into it. “Well, your friends made me give you some of my blood so you would heal quicker.”

Dan’s stomach dropped, blood draining from his face. In the back of his mind, it clicked that, in every vampire movie he had ever seen, drinking a vampire’s blood always ended up with the human changing.

Phil started talking again, but Dan cut him off. “Woah woah wait, I drank your blood?” Dan stopped for a second, internally cringing at the sound of it. “So, now am I a…” he trailed off, not even wanting to say the word.

“No, I didn’t get nearly enough blood for anything to happen.” Phil interjected, answering Dan’s question. “Though, you did drink my blood, so you reek of my scent. If you go outside, there’s a good chance you’d be hunted and killed.”

“Why would I get killed? Wouldn’t it help me blend in with other vampires?” Dan inquired, and Phil tutted at Dan’s obvious ignorance regarding the vampire community. Though, of course, he wasn’t really at fault; it isn’t something that just pops up in usual conversation.

“It all has to do with clans. If someone from a different clan were to find you, there’s no doubt they would kill you. Even if you ran into someone from my clan, you’d be taking in for questioning as to why you smell like me. It’s dangerous enough for a human to go out at night, but for you it’d be suicide. So it looks like you’re stuck with me.” Phil finished, adding a wink and kicking his legs up again.

Dan ignored the wink Phil gave him, and continued to interrogate Phil. “Why do you care so much if I die? You did try to kill me last night, you realise that right?”

“Like I said earlier, your friends would kill me if I let you die.” Phil started, crossing his arms over his chest. “And, if it means anything, I’m sorry for biting you last night.” Phil grumbled after a moment’s hesitation, almost as if he didn’t want Dan to hear his apology.

Dan was somewhat surprised; he didn’t take Phil for the type to apologise. Phil came off as the type of guy to never admit anything, let alone try and fix his mistakes. He wanted to accept the apology and trust Phil, after all he would be stuck with him for a while if what he says is true, but he just couldn’t forgive him right away. “Why didn’t PJ just give me some of his blood then?”

“PJ’s whipped by his little boy toy, and he suggested that my ‘punishment’ is to be stuck with you.”

“So, am I stuck in here with you for the rest of my life then?” Dan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was beginning to calm down slightly, but he was still kind of irritated by the whole situation.

Phil uncrossed his arms and brought his feet down, leaning forward in his seat. “No, of course not; that would practically be hell. Not to mention you’d probably go insane. It should be fine for you to go out alone in the day, and you can go outside at night if you really wanted to – I would just have to accompany you wherever you went.” Phil explained.

“Oh, alright.” Dan didn’t think this whole thing sounded all that bad. It wasn’t really his idea of a fun time, but it could be a lot worse. Not to mention, he could’ve been dead already.

“So,” Dan started, trying to break the silence. “What’s your favourite colour?”

Phil was up in an instant, and in front of Dan’s face before Dan can even blink. Phil’s sudden closeness made Dan jump back in his chair, and he gripped the arms deathly tight. “Look, Howell,” Phil growled, pointing an index finger at Dan. “I’m not here to be your friend. As soon as my scent is gone, so am I.” He ranted, then started walking away.

“I’m going to sleep,” he called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. “If you have any more questions, you can call Chris and tell him to come over.” Phil shouted grumpily, stopping in the doorway.

“And don’t,” he paused after spitting the venomous word, flashing Dan a scowl that showed two elongated canines. “Wake me up.” He finished, storming off into Dan’s room.

Dan sat there for at least a minute, completely shell-shocked by Phil’s rampage. All he did was ask a simple ice breaker, and Phil practically exploded. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how fast Phil moved. Dan couldn’t even see him stand up he was so fast; that speed was certainly unachievable for regular humans. It made him wonder what other things Phil could do.

After at least five minutes of Dan just sitting and staring at nothing, he finally got up to look for his phone so he could call Chris. He couldn’t see it anywhere close to him, so he thought it would be best to retrace his steps. He snagged his toast plate from the coffee table and brought it back to the kitchen, depositing it in the sink.

He checked all of his counter tops, behind all of the mugs, in all of the cupboards, and he even went as far as checking in the fridge. After he checked any possible crevice for his phone to be in, he finally remembered where he put it. He recalled checking it this morning, and he never took it off of his bedside table. Which happened to be where Phil was currently sleeping.

He mentally slapped himself for not bringing it with him, and then weighed out his options. He supposed he could go outside and go to Chris’s house himself, but the sun had just started rising, and Dan really didn’t want to take a risk of being eaten. It was just barely visible over the horizon, and he was too petrified to leave until it was high in the sky.

His only other option was to sneak into his room and grab it, all while trying not to wake Phil up. Either one of these options could easily result in his death. Making his choice, Dan anxiously closes all of his cabinets and quietly makes his way to his room.

He stopped in front of his door, and took the time to mentally prepare himself. He realised he still had his shoes on, and slowly removed them so he would make less noise. After he gently set them down against the wall, Dan carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

Even though the sun had risen, Dan’s room was completely pitch black. His curtains had been drawn completely, ensuring that everything would be shrouded in the darkness. Dan stilled for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust. Once he could make out an outline of Phil’s sleeping form, he decided he could see enough to get the phone.

Dan stood at the foot of his bed, slowly approaching his table, one step at a time. The piece of furniture was positioned in between Dan’s bed and his window, so he had little room to walk. Now that he was closer, he could make out Phil more clearly. Phil was sleeping heavily, and he was hugging Dan’s duvet tightly. His mouth was hanging open slightly which revealed his fangs, and he arm was extended outward. Next to his hand, Dan could see his phone sitting next to his amber lamp, which Phil had turned off. What Dan couldn’t see, was the guitar hero controller haphazardly thrown to the ground the last time he and Chris had played Rock Band.

He cursed himself for being too lazy to put it away as he felt himself losing his balance, and he reached out to grab something for support. He didn’t know what he was reaching for, but his hand latched onto whatever was to his right, and it was pulled down with him as Dan swore loudly.

The room filled with bright rays of light, and Dan heard a loud hiss come from the bed above him, and Dan stood up in time just to see the door of his wardrobe close. He quickly fixed the curtain that he ripped off and tried to re-hang it as fast as possible. As he worked to put it up, he could hear the muttered swears coming from inside his closet.

When he finally got the curtain back up, he flicked on his lamp so he could see and walked over to the wardrobe. “You can come out now, I fixed the curtain.” He spoke softly, terrified to even talk to Phil.

Phil erupted out of the closet, and forcefully pinned Dan to the wall with a growl. “You’re fucking lucky your friends have stuff on me, or else you’d be dead in an instant.” Even in the dim light, Dan could tell that Phil’s skin was an unhealthy shade of red, some parts more singed by the sun than others.

A new look spread across Phil’s face, the scowl being replaced with a flirtatious smirk. He moved his head so it was positioned right next to Dan’s neck, which made him go rigid. “You know, you smell great right now. It’d help me out so much, you and your sweet blood.” Phil licked up and down Dan’s neck, causing the younger man to shiver.

“Please don’t.” Dan said, his voice breaking.

Phil brought his mouth to Dan’s ear, seductively whispering into it. “That didn’t sound very convincing, Dan.” He licked the shell of Dan’s ear and nibbled on his lobe, making Dan bite back a light whimper.

“Phil.” Dan said a little more stern, but still not demanding. He wasn’t sure what he was shaking for, whether it was fear or maybe even arousal. As much as Dan already hated Phil, he couldn’t deny that he was hot as fuck. Not to mention the man was excellent with his mouth.

Phil had begun nibbling on Dan’s neck with his incisors when the door swung open, showing a worried and confused Chris. “What the fuck are you doing?” Chris shouted angrily as Phil pulled away.

“Calm down Kendall, I wasn’t going to do anything.” Phil rolls his eyes, peeling himself off of Dan and jumping onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head. “What’re you doing here anyways?”

“I came to check up on Dan to make sure he’s okay. Chris reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag filled with blood, throwing it to Phil. “I also brought you some food. And it looks like you need it too, considering that you look like a lobster. Should help regenerate those burns.”

“Huh, I wonder whose fault that is.” Phil scoffed, tearing open the bag.

“Well, who’s the one who pinned me up against a wall and threatened to drink my blood?” Dan accused, his voice stronger now.

Phil just shot Dan a vicious glare with red eyes, the perfect shade to match the blood in his hands, and Dan shut up. He turned back to the bag in his hands and smirked to himself. “Like I said, I wasn’t going to do anything to you. I just think it’s fun how humans get flustered so easily. Now can you take whatever you came in here for and get out? I did actually want to sleep, believe it or not.” Phil grumbled, lightly squishing the bag in his hands.

“Come on Dan, let’s go into the lounge.” Chris suggested. Dan just nodded his head and walked to the lounge, quickly grabbing his phone. Chris followed behind him, but not before giving Phil a look filled with daggers.

-

“If you knew he was a vampire, why the hell did you let me go home with him‽” Dan whisper shouted in fear of waking the undead (literally).

“I wasn’t going to! I tried to stop you but you said, and I quote ‘What do you mean no, you’re not my mum’.” Chris argued. Dan opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal, but he clamped it shut when he realised that he didn’t have any witty remark to shoot back.

He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. “Sorry for snapping at you Chris, it’s just, I’ve been more stressed in the past two hours than I have been in my entire life.” Honestly, he just wanted to sleep for three days straight, but that would obviously be a problem right now, considering there was currently a supposedly mythological creature in his bed.

“Hey,” Chris spoke softly, putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder for assurance. “If it’s any consolation, you’re taking this whole ‘vampires-actually-exist’ thing a whole lot better than I did when I found out about Peej.”

Dan allowed himself to smile slightly, wondering what Chris would’ve done. “Do I even want to know?” He chuckled, lifting his head to look at his friend.

“Well…” Chris began, trailing off and rubbing his neck with his hand. “I may or may not have thrown a lump of garlic at PJ’s face, tried to run away, tripped over a couch and hit my head so hard on the floor I passed out.”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer silliness of his friend’s reaction. “Well as you saw I was a mess too, but at least I had alcohol to blame.” Dan smiled, lightly shoving Chris’s shoulder.

“Shut up, you’d be scared too if you were just kissing your boyfriend and you felt fangs.” Chris laughed along, but with a noticeable pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Touché.” Dan retorted, genuinely smiling for the first time in a while. “So, how long have you known about Peej?”

“It’s been almost a year since I found out, although I’m surprised you never caught on. I mean, did you think it was a coincidence that you’ve only ever met him at night?” Chris mocked, making Dan’s face flush.

-

It had been almost an hour since Chris left, and Dan was slightly afraid.. All he wanted was to learn about the creature who would be in his house for god knows how long, and now he was filled with disturbing facts and images.

When he started his researching journey, all he expected to find was a website made by some fantasy maniac and maybe a few Twilight fanfictions, but, wow, was he wrong.

He had seen multiple images of demonic beings, sites describing the biochemistry of these hellish creatures, and he even found a very detailed description of how vampire sex is different from human sex, which he couldn’t seem to look away from. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a deep voice spoke into his ear. “Whatcha lookin at?” Phil inquired, internally smiling at Dan’s reaction.

“Nothing.” Dan said far too quickly, shutting his laptop. ‘Way to be subtle’ he thought to himself. He didn’t even really know why he was trying to hide it; he just thought it would be awkward if he told Phil.

Phil just stood himself up from where he was kneeled behind Dan, and walked towards the front door, bending down to grab his shoes. “Where’re you going?” Dan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Out to eat. Remember not to go out, although it’s almost 12 so I don’t see why you would.” Phil said, shrugging on his jacket. Dan huffed to himself, trying not to let the casualness of Phil’s tone get to him. He knows that someone tonight would probably die at Phil’s hands, and he couldn’t help but feel bad about it. Phil opened the door and stepped through, but didn’t close it. “Oh, by the way,” He added, popping his head back in as if he forgot to say something. “That was some pretty hot vampire porn you were looking at.” A light pink spread across Dan’s face as he recalled the images he had been looking at. “Maybe later I can show you how different vampire sex is.” Phil raised an eyebrow, winking at Dan before shutting the door behind him.

After almost four hours of being out, Phil made his way back to the apartment. He didn’t mean to be out for so long, but he needed to go and see PJ to discuss his situation with Dan. After he left, he ran into some vampires from a separate clan, all of which weren’t too keen on him being there. He got out of the fight with only a small gash on his cheek, which he could already tell had started healing itself.

He carefully pushed open the door and stepped in, quietly taking off his shoes and jacket. He could hear Dan’s faint heartbeat from somewhere in the house, softly ringing in his ears.

He dragged himself through each room, slightly exhausted from his night’s adventures. “Damnit!” He heard Dan yell from his lounge. He could tell that Dan’s heart rate had increased a little, which made him want to investigate.

“What’re you doing up so late? It’s 4 am, you know.” Phil pointed out, walking over to Dan who had thrown a Wii controller down next to him.

“Well, I didn’t realise it was that late, but it won’t be the first time I’ve been up at this hour. Even though I’m not a creature of the dead, I have the sleep schedule of one.” Dan chuckled, picking up the discarded remote.

Phil walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan, but not before grabbing a controller for himself.

“Your skin is looking better.” Dan said softly, exiting into the menu so that Phil could join in.

“Ha,” Phil started, turning on his controller. “No thanks to you.”

“Phil, look.” Dan spoke, refusing to click off the menu until Phil listened. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to take the curtains down. And I know you said you weren’t here to make friends, and that’s fine, but if we spend every waking moment trying to rip each other’s throats out, we won’t be able to stand each other very long. So I’m just thinking, maybe we should just forget about everything up to now and try to start over?” Dan proposed, not caring how cliché the last bit sounded.

Phil thought about it for a moment, and Dan did have a point. All he had to do was wait until Dan was fine on his own again, and then he could leave anyway. It shouldn’t even be that long,yet he definitely didn’t want to spend his days here completely miserable. “Deal.” He stated, then leaned forward in his seat. “Now can you turn the game back on so I can kick your ass at some Mario Kart?”

Almost an hour of Mario Kart later, Phil had acquired some major bragging rights, with Dan only finishing ahead of him twice. “How the fuck do you keep doing that‽” Dan yelled, throwing his Wii controller at Phil.

“Well it’s obvious that Yoshi is just better than Waluigi.” Phil laughed, boasting about his victories. “It definitely isn’t the fact that I have supernatural reflexes or anything.” He sniggered, laughing at the look of utter betrayal that crosses Dan’s face.

“Hey!” Dan exclaimed, punching Phil on the shoulder. “That’s cheating, you’re unbelievable.”

Phil threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, but it’s not exactly like I can turn it off.” He laughed, standing up and putting his controller away.

“Where’re you going?” Dan paused, trying his best to stifle a yawn. “Had enough already?” he taunted.

Phil let out a breathy chuckle, and starts to walk toward Dan’s room. “You’re in no place to trash talk, Dan. And it’s almost 5, the sun’ll be up soon, I’m going to sleep. I suggest you do too,” Phil hovered in the doorway as he flashed back a smile and ended, “or else you might physically turn into an owl.” He walked through the door. Dan shook his head, realizing that Phil had just left him to turn off the console and put everything away. He did so, tripping a little bit on his way to his room, still unable to navigate himself in the dark. When he got to his room, he saw that Phil was already asleep on top of his duvet, not even having bothered to get under it.

Dan stood at the foot of his bed, thinking of how to approach Phil. He definitely wasn’t going to allow Phil to just kick him out of his own bed, but he also didn’t want to wake the vampire, especially when he looked so peaceful; his mouth was open slightly, revealing his white teeth with infamously pointed canines which Dan had begun to find interesting instead of horrifying, and his hair was falling into his face. Though Dan’s instincts were telling him that it should terrify him to see this creature asleep in his bed, he couldn’t help but think to himself that Phil looked relaxed.

Silently, he afforded himself a closer look. He felt his heart rate increase a little when he noticed that he couldn’t hear breathing and couldn’t see the rise and fall of Phil’s chest. ‘Oh my god he’s dead’ was Dan’s first thought. There was a lump in his throat as he started saying Phil’s name softly. “Phil.” Dan said louder, after getting no response, and started shaking his shoulder, hoping that he would wake up.

“What do you want?” Phil groaned, which made Dan sigh in relief.

“Oh thank god.” Dan breathed out, the tension dissolving from his body. “You weren’t breathing, I thought you were dead.” Phil rolled back over.

“Of course I wasn’t breathing, I was sleeping. Vampires don’t need to breathe, Dan. And technically speaking, I am dead” Phil grumbled, burying his head in a pillow.

“Really? But I’ve seen you breathe before.” Dan stated in confusion. Phil looked at him, honestly unable to tell if Dan’ overly exhausted or just plain idiotic.

“It’s just a habit. Now why are you even in here?” Phil questioned, just wanting to go back to sleep.

“Yeah, well, this is my bed and my room, and I kind of want to sleep too.” Dan said rather sulkily, crossing his arms even though Phil couldn’t see them in the darkness.

“Yeah, well, I’m not sleeping on a couch or the floor so you’re gonna have to deal with it.” Phil mocked, copying Dan’s tone. “Look, I don’t even care at this point. Just get in the bed, we can share it.” Phil mumbled, scooting over to the left side so Dan could lay on the right.

“Alright, fine.” Dan answered, sliding in under the covers.

Dan fell asleep within minutes, and Phil decided to pull the covers over himself (he told himself it was because he wanted to and definitely not because he wanted Dan to be more comfortable.)

A moment later and Dan mumbled something in his sleep; Phil felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. Phil couldn’t tell what Dan was saying, but he could make out that it was along the lines of Phil being really cold, which, obviously, he was. He turned around to face Dan so he could push him away, to which Dan responded by snuggling closer to Phil and putting his head on his chest. Phil really should’ve just grabbed him and moved him, should’ve pushed Dan right away, but instead he buried his nose in Dan’s hair, falling asleep breathing in Dan’s scent and listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

-

“So, like, can vampires do anything cool?” Dan spoke to the wall he was facing, and felt Phil shuffle behind him.

“I don’t know, can you shut up?” Phil retorted. Dan had been asking Phil questions like this all morning, and all Phil wanted to do was sleep.

“Maybe if you answer my question I can.”

“Fine, we can run really fast and punch really hard. Now if you don’t shut up, I’ll test that second one on your face.” Phil grumbled.

“I read somewhere that vampires have blood-mates, which is like a soulmate for vampires. Is that true?” Dan continues.

“If I answer this one, will you please just go to sleep?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re impossible.” Phil insulted with tones Dan considered to be borderline aggressive. “No, they don’t exist. Although, some pretentious idiots like to think they do and pass off half-assed relationships as ‘true love’. It’s a load of bullshit if you ask me.”

“So what you’re telling me is that there are vampire hipsters?” Dan sniggered, turning around and facing Phil’s back. “That is the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.”

A silence settled between the two, and Phil sighed. He finally thought that Dan was falling asleep and closing his eyes, right when Dan spoke again. “So, like, are vampires pretty much the same as in Owari no Seraph?”

“So, like, are you ever going to fucking shut up, you piece of weeaboo trash?” Phil mocked Dan again, not even bothering to turn to face him.

“Hey, insult me all you want but don’t insult my anime boys.” Dan joked, lightly shoving the back of Phil’s shoulder. “Really though is it the same?”

“Daniel James Howell, it is 9 am and I swear to fucking god if you don’t shut up and go to sleep you can either get out of this bed right now or I will take this pillow and suffocate you with it.” Phil threatened, turning around and glaring at Dan.

“Ugh, fine. Goodnight.” Dan complied reluctantly, rolling over so his back was to Phil’s again.

“But like what happens if there’s an apocalypse?”

Phil’s groan of frustration that followed was probably heard in California.

-

“Remember, stay close to me and don’t run off.” Phil instructed, looking Dan in the eye.

“Of course, mum.” Dan mocked, rolling his eyes at Phil’s sternness. It was the duo’s first time out at night together since the night they met, which was almost four weeks ago. They had decided to go and visit PJ and Chris, since Dan hadn’t seen PJ since the party.

“Hey young man, this is for your own safety, I just want what’s best for you.” Phil taunted in a motherly tone, waving a finger at Dan. The two had become much more comfortable with each other, which made their whole “stuck together” situation a whole lot more tolerable. Dan might’ve even gone so far as to call Phil a good friend. And perhaps,although he would never have admitted it to himself, Phil cared about Dan too.

“I wish dad was here.” Dan said, trying not to laugh.

“Do not take that tone with me, Daniel. God, you teenagers and your rebellious phases.”

“It’s not a phase mum! It’s who I am!” Dan yelled, failing to suppress his giggles.

The two continued to walk together through the streets of London, making silly conversation the entire time. There were a few times when Dan heard a noise coming from some alleyway and immediately assumed it was a vampire, latching onto Phil’s arm like a schoolgirl at a scary movie with her crush. Every time this happened Phil would just chuckle at Dan’s paranoia, letting him know that if it was a vampire he would be able to tell.

The two approached PJ’s house, with Dan excited to see Chris again. Phil wasn’t as interested, as he had been coming down to talk with PJ almost daily, or more so nightly, about what’s been going on. The two of them being in the same clan helped a lot, considering if they weren’t they probably would’ve torn each other to shreds by now.

Phil knocked on the front door and heard a loud thump from behind it. There was a muffled voice talking from behind the door when it swung open, revealing a very worn out looking PJ. “Hey guys, come on in. I’ll go see if I can find Chris.” PJ said, trying to play it off cool.What he and Chris had just been doing was frankly completely obvious; and Phil could tell that the noise he’d heard was probably PJ falling over from trying to fix his presentation. His hair was still pretty tussled and his shirt was full of wrinkles; it didn’t take a scientist to figure it out.

Phil had been here many times before and navigated his way over to the couch with ease, nonchalantly flopping himself onto the couch. Dan on the other hand had only been here once or twice, and awkwardly shuffled next to Phil.

“I think they forgot about us coming.” Phil whispered to Dan with a smile, trying to ease Dan’s nerves.

Dan laughed lightly, feeling a little more comfortable. “I would agree, considering that there’s a shirt on the radiator over there.” He noted, pointing a finger to a shirt that had been thrown earlier, his light laughter spiralling into snorting giggling.

“Chris said he’ll be out in a few minutes, I-” PJ started, but interrupted himself when he took in the sight of the two giggling men sitting on his sofa. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, you know, just the fact that you and Chris are pretty shit at covering up your little snog fest.” Phil said bluntly, earning a light shove from Dan who didn’t want to bring it up.

“Fuck off, Lester.” PJ mumbled as he sat down across from Dan and Phil, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

“I heard my name?” Chris popped in, strutting over to the loveseat PJ was sat on with the confidence he never seemed to lack. He sat down on PJ’s lap, kicking his legs over one arm of the piece of furniture.

“Yeah, that’s because we were talking about how you and PJ were about to bang because you forgot about me and Dan.” Phil answered cheekily, a smirk plastered on his face. Dan and PJ were beyond embarrassed at this point, with Dan’s mouth hanging open at what Phil was saying, and PJ with his head in his hand. Chris on the other hand, wasn’t having any of it.

“Yeah, well at least I’m getting more action than you are.” Chris retorted, shrugging his shoulders as if he really didn’t care about the conversation.

“You wanna fight about it?” Phil taunted, his tone too playful and light to be serious. He flashed Chris a red eyed stare jokingly, making him laugh.

“Was that supposed to scare me? If so, it’s doing a pretty shit job considering PJ’s done that at least once every time we’ve fucked. Not only that, but you also can’t pull off the vicious killer type.” Chris mocked, and Phil changed his eyes back to normal, his bottom lip sticking out as if he were pouting a little. PJ punched Chris on the shoulder; if his biology had allowed it, his face would have been up in flames.

“Alright, how about we stop discussing our sex lives and do something fun.” Dan suggested, trying to save anyone from any more awkwardness.

“What, do you not think sex with me is fun?” Chris asked suggestively. After a silence and an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look from Dan, Chris stood up. “I’ll go get some drinks.” He stated, throwing his hands up in mock-surrender and moving into the kitchen.

After almost two hours of Dan, Chris, and PJ playing drunk Smash Brothers together, Phil had decided it best to take Dan back home. Phil chose not to drink, mostly because it would simply take too much alcohol to get a vampire completely drunk (although PJ seemed to have no problem with that. He also, admittedly, wanted to be coherent enough to get Dan back to Dan’s apartment safely.

And, considering the fact that Dan had had more drinks than Phil could count, and was on the floor giggling at anything anyone said, spluttering out phrases so slurred they were practically incoherent, that had probably been a wise decision. Dan sat cross-legged at Phil’s feet, ranting to Phil about some obscure topic that Phil really couldn’t have cared about if he’d tried.

“This was fun guys, we should do it more often.” Chris slurred happily as Phil helped Dan off of the ground.

“Yeah, we should.” Phil replied as Dan wrapped an arm around him to stabilize himself. “Although maybe not for a while; you and Dan are gonna have some pretty bad hangovers.” Phil laughed, walking towards the door. Chris was about to stand up to hug Phil goodbye, but was stopped when PJ started kissing the back of his neck.

“Uh, bye guys.” Chris said hurriedly, waving to them and turning around to face his boyfriend. Dan and Phil rushed out before they witnessed anything else, sparing the couple any embarrassment.

As they walked out of PJ’s house, Dan latches tightly to Phil. He probably didn’t need to hold on so tight, but he wanted to be close to Phil. He looked at Phil’s face intensely, watching him as he practically carried him down the street. He noted how Phil’s hair was on the verge of falling in his eyes, which shone bright blue under the street lights.

“Why’re you staring at me?” Phil asked, not even looking down at Dan, whose head had lolled to the side and was pretty much positioned on Phil’s shoulder.

“Because you are really, really hot.” Dan said, breathing warm air onto Phil’s neck.

“Actually, biologically speaking I am quite cold.” Phil answered sarcastically, ignoring Dan’s comment.

Dan didn’t laugh though. Instead, he leaned in closer to Phil’s head and put his mouth next to his ear. “I mean it. You’re the most attractive man I’ve ever had the privilege to lay my eyes on.” Dan flirted in a sultry tone, whispering to make it all the more sensual.

Phil wasn’t sure how to react to what was happening. They were still walking, but Dan was starting to move his mouth closer and closer to Phil’s skin, and Phil was just trying to ignore him. He had learned from Chris a while ago that Dan becomes thirsty as fuck when he’s drunk, so he figured that this was nothing out of the ordinary. Even though that was probably the case, Phil couldn’t help but be reminded of when they first met as Dan started planting light kisses to Phil’s neck.

Dan pulled away from Phil and pulled him by his arm, dragging him into an alley and pushing him up against the wall, exactly as Phil had done that night, which felt like it was ages ago. Dan brought his lips to Phil’s and Phil went rigid.

Phil had been the more flirtatious of the two, constantly making empty sexual advances and Dan blushing then telling him to shut up. Now that the tables were turned, he didn’t know how to feel. Dan’s body was warm and flushed, pressing him against the wall. His lips were moving against Phil’s still ones; his eyes were closed in bliss, whilst Phil’s were wider than they’d ever been.

Just as Dan was about to pull back, Phil’s lips started moving. He felt Dan smile, letting go of his wrists and bringing his hands to Phil’s hair. Dan was dominating the kiss, and if Phil really wanted to he could’ve switched that, but he liked the change from his usual role.

Dan might’ve been the best kisser he’s ever been with, and that said something. In his almost 100 years of living, Phil had kissed a lot of people. Whether it be with one night stands, using seduction to get a meal, or even a chance at a long term relationship, Phil had never met anyone as good as the boy in front of him.

In the back of his mind, Phil knew that he shouldn’t be doing this, that it was just Dan being his horny drunk self, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Phil was so entranced by the feeling of Dan pressed up against him, he almost didn’t notice the trace of familiar smell when he breathed in Dan’s scent. Almost. As it hit his nose, he froze on the spot. “Dan,” Phil started, pulling his head away from Dan’s mouth. Dan obviously missed the worry in Phil’s voice and mistook it as a moan, as he attached his lips to Phil’s exposed neck. Phil shuddered, but pushed Dan away from him in order to stop. “Dan, we need to go.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist without waiting for an answer, pretty much dragging him through the street. “Phil, where are we going? Were you not enjoying what we were doing?” Dan asked, ripping his arm out of Phil’s hold.

“Dan, we don’t have time for this just come on.” Phil instructed, reaching out to grab Dan’s hand.

Dan flinched back so that Phil couldn’t grab him. “Not until you tell me why you don’t want to kiss me.” Dan protested.

Phil started to panic as the scent got stronger and stronger. He knew that he was left left with only one choice,and he knew that Dan wasn’t going to like it. Still, it was obvious that Dan wouldn’t be leaving on his own accord anytime soon, so he growled, shaking his head at the boy in front of him and took matters into his own hands. “Hold your breath.” Phil muttered quickly, leaving no doubt that it was nothing less than an order. Dan was about to question it, but didn’t get the chance to, his feet leaving the ground before he could.

Phil scooped Dan into his arms, taking off toward his apartment. The sinews in his neck strained a little along with the muscles in his arms as he ran at full speed, ignoring Dan’s drunk, garbled protests. He reached the front door of the apartment block in less than a minute, slowing down to a human speed at the entrance. He put Dan on the ground and ran through the door holding onto his hand, thankful that it was late enough for no one to be in the lobby.

He raced over to the base of the stairs and picked Dan up again, instructing him to actually hold his breath this time, since he didn’t listen the first. Before he knew it, Dan was inside his apartment. Apparently he and Phil had forgotten to lock the door before they left, but that was a good thing for them in hindsight.

“You can let go now.” Phil mumbled breathily, resting his head against the door. Dan didn’t even realise it, but he had been gripping Phil’s shirt so hard that his knuckles had started to turn white.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Dan answered, the adrenaline of whatever just happened sobering him up a little. He jumped down from Phil’s arms and stood on wobbly legs while trying to catch his breath. Phil shut his eyes and slid down the door until he hit the floor, exhausted from everything tonight. “What just happened?” Dan said, almost in a whisper as he tried to even his breathing.

“Vampires from another clan, an extremely violent one. They were coming after us, probably would’ve killed you and maybe even me. There were a lot of them, I could tell that much.” Phil stated monotonously, not even opening his eyes.

“Oh. Well, are we going to talk about what happened before the vampires?” Dan asked, a little more serious.

Phil sat there for a moment, not responding at all. He leant forward, opening his eyes and brushing his hair back with a long sigh. “I don’t know, Dan. Maybe tomorrow, I’m going to sleep. I’m exhausted.” Phil mumbled, standing up slowly to get to Dan’s bed.

After changing into some pajamas, Phil slid under the duvet. He knew Dan would be joining him soon, and he wasn’t surprised when he felt two warm arms slide around his waist. The two had been doing this ever since the first time they shared a bed. Phil had tried to get Dan to stop, but no matter what, Dan was a cuddle monster.

Phil rolled over, and was met with a puffy faced Dan. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier. Everything’s my fault and I want to apologise for putting you through all this.” Dan whispered, his voice small and fragile.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, and pulled him close, rubbing small circles onto his back. “Hey, it’s okay. It isn’t your fault.” Phil cooed, trying his best to make Dan feel better. “We’ll talk about what happened in the morning, okay?”

Dan nodded and buried his head into Phil’s chest, clutching to Phil tightly. Phil lightly planted a kiss to Dan’s hair, and soon the younger man was fast asleep, still gripping onto Phil.

As much as Phil had built up his persona of being this mysterious killer, he really was developing a soft spot for Dan. He wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it.

-

Phil opened his eyes to an obnoxious pounding in his head. It was rhythmically booming in his ears, so loud it was almost making him nauseous. It was coupled with a distinct burning in the back of his throat, which he had familiarized himself with over the last century. He hadn’t eaten in almost two days, and all of the energy he used up last night made it worse.

He could tell what the pounding was, it was a heartbeat. He knew it was a heartbeat, and he could tell that there was a human next to him that would be able to fix his problem. He was in such a close proximity to the precious blood, he just wanted to indulge himself in the man next to him. He so badly wanted to, but he knew that he couldn’t.

This was Dan, and the reason he was in this position in the first place was because Phil had bit Dan on that night almost a month ago. His scent was almost completely gone from Dan, and Phil honestly did not want history to repeat itself.

The vampire maneuvered his way out of the bed with extreme difficulty, untangling his limbs from Dan’s, trying not to wake him, and quietly rushing to the door. He tip-toed through the lounge, and found that every window was covered with dark curtains. He pulled one back slightly to check the time of day. He hissed, accompanied by a loud swear when his hand came in contact with the rays emitted from the dying sunset in front of him.

“Phil?” He heard his name called from the bedroom. Dan’s heart was still thumping in his ears and Phil could tell that Dan was getting up to look for him. He couldn’t leave, the sun was still up. He also wouldn’t be able to talk face to face with the human, his instinct would surely take over and he’d hurt him, which was the last thing Phil wanted.

Panicking, he took off using supernatural speed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it, not that it would do much to restrain him.

“Phil? Are you okay?” The vampire heard, along with a small knock on the door. He slammed his back against the door so that Dan wouldn’t be able to get in. His senses were still going haywire, and he could only try to not let Dan’s glorious scent get to his head.

“Dan,” Phil spluttered, his voice hoarse from hunger. “Call PJ and tell him to come over now, and lock yourself somewhere safe.”

“Oh my god, you sound horrible! What’s wrong?” Dan questioned sincerely, and at any other time Dan’s ignorance would’ve been endearing, but as of now Phil was cursing it with every bone in his undead body. “I texted PJ, but why do I need to hide?” Dan asked confusedly.

“I haven’t eaten in two days. Please, just run.” Phil pleaded, feeling his instincts try to take control.

Dan had finally realised the danger of the situation, and let a small “oh” fall from his lips. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and ran away from the door trying to find a place to hide. He had no idea where to go, there were too many risks for each option his brain could come up with. If he stayed in his house, Phil would find him easily, with his enhanced senses and all that. If he went outside, he could be picked off by some other vampire.

He paced back and forth through his hallway before he turned around to leave his apartment, deciding to risk it. This was going to be his plan, however it was taken off track when he was slammed into the wall by Phil.

He was sure it was Phil, it couldn’t be anyone else. But this wasn’t the Phil he had come to know over the past month. This Phil was towering over him with a menacing glare, red eyes and sharp teeth on full display. This Phil had the look of a monster, looking at Dan as if he was some kind of prey. Technically, Dan realised, he was.

The menacing look on Phil’s face flashed away, replaced by a look of sadness, and the Phil he knew started to show. He jerked away from Dan’s body, all of his movements rigid. “Where’re you going?” Dan blurted out, watching as Phil stumbled down the hallway, his gait, almost comically, resembling a drunk man.

“Finding someone else.” Phil almost growled out, trying to get to the nearest window. It would be sketchy if anyone saw him jump from a couple of stories up, but he had no choice. It was either this or speeding through the lobby, which was equally risky.

Dan didn’t know what he was doing, but when Phil said those words, it sparked something inside of him. Maybe it was the fact that he knew someone’s death would be on his hands that night, or maybe Dan was just going insane. Whatever his reasoning, Dan reached out and grabbed onto Phil’s hand. “No, don’t. Just use me, but don’t take too much.” Dan insisted, pulling him back.

“Don’t even fucking start with that Dan.” Phil replied adamantly, pulling his wrist away. He tried to continue to the window, but Dan stopped him again. “I said no, Dan!” Phil growled, snapping his head around violently, but Dan wasn’t fazed.

“And I said, I’m not letting you go out there to kill someone. I know you’d rather just drink from me anyways.” Dan insisted, a sudden air of confidence radiating from him.

Phil paused this time, scanning his eyes over Dan. The younger man looked completely serious, staring at Phil with eyes begging him to stay here. “I won’t hurt you Dan, not again.” Phil muttered, feeling a small wave of nausea as his instincts try to overpower him again.

He was about to pull away, but his eyes stilled into an almost trance-like state as Dan slid his shirt down his shoulder, revealing the smooth skin of his neck and collarbones that Phil so desperately wanted to bite into. It almost made his mouth water, and another wave of nausea hit him as he realised that he was thinking that way about Dan. Yet he couldn’t break the gaze himself; he just stared at the pale skin of Dan’s neck as he felt himself being pulled closer to it, the intoxicating scent drawing him in as if it had a piece of string wrapped around his chest.

He was face to face with Dan now, and Phil could see Dan nod slightly, as if he was giving Phil his approval. That was all Phil needed; he leant in towards the brunette’s neck, breathing in his smell one last time, lightly brushing his razor sharp teeth against the sensitive skin. “Tell me if I go too far.” Phil whispered hastily, just before piercing the flesh with his fangs.

He could tell that Dan’s hands were gripping at his back tightly, but he paid no attention to it. He was too lost in the taste of Dan’s blood, using all of his focus to not overwhelm the boy and take too much. He pushed Dan against the wall again, lapping up the red liquid that his body needed, feeling the relief and adrenaline of feeding.

Dan was writhing beneath him, gripping on to any part of Phil that he could. Phil’s hands were positioned firmly on his waist, holding him tightly. He felt like his head was in the sky, his mind clouded with an abundance of feelings. He tilted his neck more to open up more skin, feeling pleased as Phil tightened his grip. Dan’s head felt fuzzy, and he could feel every swallow, every ounce of blood leaving his body into Phil’s mouth. He would almost go as far as saying he felt euphoric, letting Phil lap up some of the blood that had escaped his lips and started to slide down his shoulder.

The black haired man was losing himself in Dan’s everything. He had done this a lot, but just the fact that it was Dan made him feel different about the process. The boy’s blood tasted delicious, Phil savouring every drop that escaped his body, but he couldn’t get rid of the nagging in the back of his head. The nagging that was telling him, this is Dan.

He had been trying desperately to not let his instinct to kill dominate him, and he could tell that Dan was becoming lightheaded by the way he was swaying under Phil’s grip. He willed himself to pull away, but not before licking around the puncture wounds to collect any stray blood. He came back to his senses as Dan fell into his arms, catching him and helping him stand back up.

“Shit, Dan? Are you okay?” Phil asked, getting him to his feet. Dan giggled and stared at Phil, his hair ruffled and his eyes glassy.

“I’ve never been better.” He answered with a slurred tone, reaching out and poking Phil’s nose. His head lolled to the side, and his eyes started to flutter shut. Phil began to panic, wondering if he had taken too much.

“What the fuck!” Phil heard from the end of the hallway, and turned to see Chris standing there, with PJ behind him.

“Chris! PJ!” Dan started, a giggly mess who was on the verge of unconsciousness. “I’ve missed you guys, come give me a hug!” He continued, trying to motion them over. Phil was reminded of last night, of Dan drunk and swaying in Chris and PJ’s home, except this time PJ and Chris were not laughing with him.

“We had a deal, Lester!” PJ yelled, storming over to Phil and grabbing him by his shirt. He was about to break free to go help Dan, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own, but Chris was already over there, helping him to his room. Phil’s eyes darted back to PJ, whose grip was stubborn and tight. “You couldn’t even manage to last a month without fucking something up, and just when everyone started to think you were a nice guy too.” PJ snarled, holding Phil up against the same wall Dan had been on.

Phil could’ve easily fought against PJ, being older and more experienced, but he just hung his head and submitted. He knew he deserved anything PJ did to him, it was his fault for doing this to Dan. He was ashamed of himself; he shouldn’t have let Dan persuade him to do this. He should’ve just left when he still could’ve done. “Are you even listening?!” PJ hissed, tightening his grip on Phil’s shirt for emphasis, his knuckles starting to pale.

Phil didn’t respond, and continued to stare at his feet. PJ let go and dropped Phil, stepping back before swinging his fist at Phil’s face, hitting him square in the jaw. “I should fucking kill you for this!” PJ yelled, watching as Phil barely reacted.

“I know.” Phil answered meekly, bringing a hand up to his mouth. “And a deal’s a deal.” Phil said quietly, tilting his head up. He removed his hand from his mouth and spread his arms wide, leaving his entire body exposed and unprotected.

Just as PJ was about to take a swing at Phil’s stomach, Dan’s voice rang through the hall. “No!” he called out, peeking his head around the corner just in time to take in the situation. He ran over to the duo,as fast and as steadily as his body would let him. He positioned himself in between the two vampires, throwing his arms out as Phil had done a moment ago, shielding Phil with his body.

“Dan, get out of the way.” PJ instructed, not aggressively, but firm and insisting.

“No. Not until you promise to leave Phil alone.” Dan spoke, crossing his arms and glaring at the man in front of him.

Chris came stumbling in after Dan, watching this play out from the doorway. “Dan, why are you trying to protect him?” He chimed in, marching over to PJ’s side. “Look at yourself! You can barely even stand on your own because of what that monster did to you, why would you defend someone like that?” Chris shouted, gesturing to Phil.

Dan stepped out of his defensive position in front of Phil, his actions fueled by anger. “How can you say that? First of all, this isn’t Phil’s fault. It’s mine. I told him to do it.”

“What?! Why would you-”

“Second of all,” Dan continued, cutting off Chris’s interruption. “Phil is not a monster, very far from it. If you actually got to know him instead of constantly judging him you would know that he isn’t just a heartless bastard who kills people, and actually is a very loveable guy.” Dan protested, crossing his arms as he ranted.

“That’s the point though, he kills people! Doesn’t that make you a little uneasy that you’ve been living with a killer? He isn’t normal, he eats people Dan!” Chris argues, adamant on changing Dan’s opinion.

Dan allowed himself a small chuckle, but there was no humour to it, nothing but dry bitterness. “That’s fucking rich, coming from you. You tell me to look at myself? Why don’t you look at yourself? Would you say the same about the man you’ve been fucking for almost two years now? If you think Phil’s this horrible creature, then turn to your boyfriend right now and call him what you just called Phil.” Dan retaliates, standing still while an awkward silence ensues, Chris not daring to move a muscle. “That’s what I thought. Now get out of my house.” Dan instructed.

“But, Dan-”

“I said get out of my house!” Dan growled, uncrossing his arms and pointing to the door.

Chris turned away solemnly, gravely making his way to the door. He stopped to look up at PJ and tried to grab his hand, but PJ pulls back. “Don’t touch me, Chris.” PJ stated, and Dan could see his lip quiver just the slightest bit. PJ turned as well to leave the room quickly, storming past Chris, who had been hanging around at the doorway. Chris made a low groan as PJ pushed past him, trailing quickly behind him calling his name.

Dan and Phil were left alone, and Phil was in awe of what the younger boy had just done for him. He really deserved whatever PJ would’ve done to him; they had made a deal that Phil had broken, and yet Dan was willing to jump in front of an angry vampire to defend him.

“Don’t ever do that again Dan, oh my God.” Phil spluttered out, engulfing Dan in a tight hug. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, snuggling his head into Phil’s neck.

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t going to let them talk about you like that.” He mumbled, his breath warm against Phil’s skin. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud yawn escaping his lips. He supposed that now that the adrenaline had started wearing off the blood loss was going to catch up to him.

“Are you feeling okay?” Phil asked softly, rubbing circles into Dan’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Dan answered, holding back another yawn.

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

Dan just nodded, burying his nose further into Phil’s hair. “Carry me?”

Phil let out an exaggerated sigh, groaning out dramatically. “I suppose I can.” He moaned, but there was a small grin on his face as he did. Dan chuckled as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, readjusting the position of his face on Phil’s shoulder. Phil thanked the fact that he had supernatural strength, because if he didn’t it would be much harder to carry the six foot three man to bed.

Dan was already wearing his pajamas since he hadn’t gotten the chance to change out of them, which made it easier for him to get snuggled under his duvet quickly. His neck still felt kind of sticky and he really needed a shower, but Dan’s number one priority was sleep.

Phil laid him on the bed and pulled the grey blanket over his body, making sure he was comfortable before turning around to leave. “Can you stay?” A small voice called him as he was about to go through the door. He didn’t really want to, considering he had just woken up a half hour ago and the night was still very young, but he walked back over to the bed and slid under the covers anyway. Dan almost immediately wrapped his arms back around Phil and his head found the familiar place of Phil’s chest.He sighed with contentment.

“You know, why don’t you just stay awake during the day? I blacked out the entire flat, so it’s not like the sun’s a bother.” Dan asked sleepily, already half asleep.

“I could try, but a vampire’s Circadian Rhythm is the opposite of humans, so it would be really hard for me to stay awake.” Phil explained, lightly drawing patterns on Dan’s back.

“It’s too early for science talk, your big biology words are not going to be tolerated at this time of day.”

Phil laughed lightly at Dan’s pouting, smiling at Dan’s incapability to interpret what he said. The room grew silent, and Dan was pretty much asleep. Phil knew that he’d have to fix his sleeping schedule now, but as he listened to the soft heartbeat of Dan he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Hey Phil?” He hears, right as he starts drifting to sleep.

“Yeah Dan?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” He practically whispered, and Phil was caught off guard. No one had said they loved him in almost 50 years. It had been so long since he’d been in an actual relationship, especially since he only ever talked to people if they were in his clan or if he was trying to get a meal.

He laid in the darkness and thought, not giving Dan an answer. He and Dan were pretty much dating already, their actions had crossed the line of platonic a while ago; but Phil didn’t want Dan to get hurt.

He wished that human lives weren’t so fragile. With one tiny action or mistake, Dan could die. Just like that he would be gone from Phil’s life, and for the first time in a while, Phil was afraid. He was afraid that with one simple mistake on his part, Dan could end up dead. Whether it be him being oblivious to nearby vampires, him losing control of his instincts, or anything else that could end up horribly, he was most afraid of losing Dan.

“I think I love you too.” Phil answered after far too long for Dan’s liking, finally deciding that he didn’t want to be alone any longer. He could tell that Dan was smiling and scooted closer to him, if that was even possible.

“Remind me to kiss you tomorrow.” Dan mumbled, the words muffled by Phil’s chest.

“I really don’t think that’ll be a problem for me to remember.” Phil answered with a smile plastered to his face. He buried his head into Dan’s hair and fell asleep to the rhythm of his steady breathing, but not without planting a light kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

-

“Dan?” Phil said softly, shaking Dan’s shoulder lightly. “Dan, wake up.”

Dan answered with a groan and rolled onto his stomach, throwing a pillow in Phil’s general direction. “Dan, come on.” Phil tried again, lightly rubbing Dan’s arm.

“Why?” Dan moaned, extending the syllable out for much longer than it needed to be.

“Because. You lost a lot of blood and you need to stay hydrated.” Phil explained, massaging Dan’s back. “Now get up before I dump your glass of water on you.”

“You massaging my back like this is certainly not helping to wake me up.”

“Well if you insist, I guess I could stop.”

“I never said I wanted you to stop.” Dan pouted, planting his face into the pillow that was still on the bed.

“Too bad. Get up and drink your water.” Phil insisted, sitting down on the bed next to Dan.

Dan rolled over and sat up to reach his bed stand, but was met with black vision and his head spinning. His vision started returning to him in splotches of light and he could feel a pair of hands guiding him to lay back down. “Take it easy, don’t hurt yourself.”

“Alright then, Nurse Lester, what do you suggest I do then?” Dan quipped, emphasizing the new nickname.

“Since almost all of my blood is gone from your system and I figured you wouldn’t want to have to deal with that again, your body’s gonna have to heal this one out on its own. I actually looked up how to help anemia caused by blood loss, so you are in good hands with Lester M.D.” Phil answered, playing along with the role of Dan’s nurse. “First step of recovering, stay hydrated. So I suggest you sit up slowly and stop sassing me before I dump the water on your head.”

Dan scoffed at Phil and slowly sat up against the headboard of his bed, reaching to his side to grab the glass of water. He sipped on it lightly, but quickly became aware of how dry his throat actually was, and decided to drink the liquid quickly. When he was finished, he held onto the empty glass and looked back at Phil. “Happy now, Nurse Lester?” Dan inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Much happier.” He answered, scooting closer to Dan.

“You know last night I’m pretty sure I promised you something.” Dan said, looking at Phil with lidded eyes. He started to lean forward, and inched his hands up Phil’s back. He rested his forehead against Phil’s, enjoying the feel of the vampire’s cold skin against his. He sat like that and didn’t move, just staring into Phil’s eyes.

“I swear to god if you don’t kiss me right n-” Phil’s protest was cut off when Dan connected their lips, placing his hand on the outline of Phil’s jaw. Sure, the two had shared kisses before whether it be when they first met or the night coming home from PJ’s, but those were nothing like this one. Those kisses were sloppy, drunken kisses with nothing behind them. This kiss, this kiss was filled with the one thing the others were lacking. This kiss was being fuelled by love, both men lost in the feeling of the other’s lips on their own.

It was slow, yet passionate as the two moved their mouths against each other. Phil set his hands at the nape of Dan’s neck, playing with the small hairs at the back of his head. This was the happiest and most content Phil had been in a long time, not focusing on anything except for Dan. All of his worries escaped him as he licked across Dan’s lower lip, being consumed by Dan’s scent.

Dan denied him entrance and smirked slightly, swiping his thumbs across Phil’s cheeks. He pulled away shortly afterwards, gasping for breath. If Phil had his way they would’ve continued, but that was coming from someone who didn’t require oxygen.

“This is like one of those shitty pornos where the patient gets fucked by the nurse.” Dan said breathlessly, recovering from the kiss.

“Oh please, you wouldn’t be able to handle me. I’d be way too much for your little body to handle.” Phil replied flirtatiously, swinging a leg over Dan’s side so he was straddling his hips. He leaned in again, so close he could feel Dan’s breathing on his face.

“Oh really now? Don’t underestimate me, Dr. Lester.” Dan spoke, his voice low and soft.

“Oh so I’m a doctor now. That was a quick graduation.”

“Shut up and kiss me you loser.”

“Maybe later.” Phil gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek, before standing up and walking to the door. “I’ll be in the lounge if you want me. If you get up, do it slowly, Mr. Howell.” Phil instructed, resuming the role of caretaker, wagging a solitary finger at Dan as a mock warning. He winked at Dan as he slid out, hearing Dan’s groan as he walked through the hall.

He wasn’t surprised when he heard Dan stand up a few minutes later, walking into the lounge looking down at his phone. “It’s only six thirty, isn’t it early for you to be up?” Dan asked, laying on the couch and letting his head rest on Phil’s lap.

“Yeah, well, I can only sleep for so long. Unlike you, who was passed out for almost 24 hours.” Phil grumbled, brushing his fingers through Dan’s curly hair. A comfortable silence settled between the two as Phil played with Dan’s hair, Dan sighing contently.

“So, what does this make us?” Dan spoke up without bothering to open his eyes, too engrossed in the feeling of Phil fingers massaging his scalp.

“I don’t know. What do you wanna be?”

“I wanna be the Yū to your Mika. The Hide to your Kaneki.” Dan rambled on, looking up at Phil expectantly.

Phil just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a weeb. How about boyfriends?” He suggested.

“Boyfriends.” Dan confirmed, sitting up to catch Phil’s lips in a quick kiss. “Now, what was this about me not being able to handle you?” Dan said suggestively, moving his lips down Phil’s neck.

“Not now, Dan. Maybe when you’re feeling better, but not until you heal more.”

“Please?” Dan pouted, poking his lower lip out and batting his eyes.

“Nice try, but no.” Phil insisted.

Dan huffed, moving his head back down to Phil’s lap. Phil’s shirt had ridden up a little bit, putting some of the pale skin of his stomach on display. Dan pressed his lips to it gently, and he felt Phil tense up. “You know, you have a really pretty tummy.” Dan praised, nipping on it lightly with his teeth. “I bet the rest of you is really pretty too.”

“Dan, stop it. You haven’t recovered enough for this yet.” Phil said as he tried to sound insisting, but made no effort to stop Dan.

Dan ignored Phil, and placed his hands under Phil’s shirt, exploring the cold skin expertly. “Oh please,” Dan said, sitting up and moving so he was straddling Phil’s hips with his thighs. “I only have a little headache.” He leaned in closer so his mouth was right next to Phil’s ear, and Phil gulped. “And I hear that orgasms help cure headaches.” Dan whispered, licking the shell of Phil’s ear slowly. “You did promise to show me how vampire sex was different, right?” He continued.

At that point, Phil gave up. He closed his eyes and let Dan kiss down his neck, sighing contently as the brown hair brushed against his skin. Dan nipped at Phil’s flesh, and continued licking, sucking, and biting. Phil could feel every nip of Dan’s teeth, and when he could feel Dan trying to leave a love bite he let out a low groan.

With a speed that was borderline not humanly possible, he changed their position and pinned Dan onto the couch beneath him. “Did I say you could do that?” Phil growled, keeping a firm hold on Dan’s wrists.

Dan had seen Phil as many things in the time they’ve spent together. As a sassy shit, an arrogant asshole, a monster, a killer, and most recently a sweet caring partner; but Dan had never dreamt he’d see Phil like this. And wow, he wished he’d been able to do this sooner. Him hovering over Dan, staring at him with eyes of lust and passion, his hair falling down in his face. The entire view made Dan’s heart skip.

He had always considered himself as a top, whether his partner was male or female. He wanted to be dominant, and didn’t like the thought of not being able to control the situation. That was what he always thought, but as Phil attacked his lips with his the thought of being submissive didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“Mhm.” Dan breathed out in between their kisses. “I really want to touch you.”

Phil let go of Dan and brought his hands to the side of his face, running his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan’s hands almost immediately flew to Phil’s back, Dan bunching his shirt in his fingers. He moved them around to Phil’s chest and undid the first few buttons. Phil helped him out and pulled his shirt over his head, letting Dan marvel over his smooth porcelain skin.

He went back to kissing Dan, and wrapped his arms around Dan’s back. Dan did the same, moving his fingers all along Phil’s spine. He let out an audible gasp as Phil grinded his semi-hard cock against Dan’s; the friction feeling like heaven, even though it was shielded by several layers of fabric.

“Hmph, Phil.” Dan whined out as Phil did it again, and suddenly his breath was caught in his throat. Before he could even blink he was off of the couch and being thrown down onto his own bed, Phil pouncing on him. “What the hell was that?” Dan asked, looking at Phil admiringly.

“Vampire speed.” Phil answered, brushing his lips against Dan’s neck.

“I don’t know why, but it was really fucking hot.” Dan groaned out. His neck was one of his most sensitive places, and Phil really was great with his mouth. He was licking, sucking and biting in all the right ways, making Dan squirm beneath him.

He placed his hands on Dan’s hips, working Dan’s shirt up his body. Phil decided he didn’t have enough patience to have Dan lift himself up to remove it, so he just tore the shirt off of him, throwing the tattered shreds to different corners of the room.

“What if I liked that shirt?” Dan said teasingly.

“Oops.” Phil shrugged, returning to Dan’s neck. He was drowning in the smell of Dan, inhaling the intoxicating scent as if it was a drug. He smelled like a combination of vanilla and raspberries, creating a delightful aroma.

Phil kept biting at Dan’s neck, resisting the urge to push it further. He could feel Dan’s pulse in his neck, could hear the man’s heart beating in his chest, ringing through his ears. It was so close to him, his mouth was so close to Dan’s delicious blood, and it was so tempting to just take it.

“Phil, please.” Dan’s voice snapped him out of his miniature trance, and he quickly moved away from Dan’s neck.

Dan wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but he did know that his cock had become achingly hard under his pajama pants. With all of his senses heightened, Phil could practically smell the arousal radiating from the boy beneath him, and decided to push him further. He gently traced the outline of Dan’s hard dick with his finger, eliciting a needy whine from Dan.

“I hate you.” The younger groaned out.

“You sure aren’t acting like it.”

“Trust me I do- I mean, uh, oh God.” Dan moaned as Phil palmed him, studying Dan’s face intently. Phil watched Dan with a smirk as he slid Dan’s pants off of him, leaving him in just boxers.

Dan started to pull at the waistband of Phil’s own pyjama pants, but Phil stopped him before he got anywhere. Phil slapped Dan’s hands away and pinned his wrists above his head, leaning close to Dan’s face. “No touching.” Phil growled. Both Dan’s hands held in one of his own, the other was busy working his boxers down his legs, throwing them somewhere once they were off.

Phil used his free hand to teasingly stroke Dan’s member, occasionally rubbing his thumb over his slit. He went excruciatingly slow, and Dan wanted to punch the bastard for it. “What do you want me to do about this?” Phil asked, his voice deep and sensual. At this point he was really just trying to break Dan’s usual stubbornness and get him to beg, which didn’t take as long as he thought.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk anymore and I forget my own name. Fuck me so hard that when I go to the shops tomorrow people will stare at me because I’m sitting weird on the tube. Fuck me so hard that I’ll feel it for weeks, just reminding me that I’m yours.” Dan panted out, closing his eyes and tossing his head back against his pillow.

“Where’s your lube?” Phil choked out with widened eyes, a wave of arousal surging through him at Dan’s dirty talk.

“Second top drawer on the left. There’s condoms too.”

Phil reached over and grabbed the condom and the small bottle, still holding Dan to the bed with one hand. He squirted some lube into his hand and rubbed his fingers together. “How long has it been since you’ve done this?” Phil asked as he coated his fingers.

“Uh,” Dan starts, having to think. He had only bottomed once during an experimental phase, and he never really tried fingering himself. “It’s been a while.”

Without warning, Phil pressed a finger to Dan’s entrance and slid it in. Dan clenched his muscles around the sudden intrusion, the act taking him by surprise. “Are you okay?” Phil asked, keeping his finger still.

“Mhm.” Dan nodded, biting his lip. “Just startled me a little since you’re cold, you can move.”

Phil slowly started to pump his finger in and out, and was soon adding a second. Dan froze at the stretch, the second finger always being the worst. “Wait.” Phil halted immediately, keeping his fingers still. He leaned towards Dan’s face and ghosted his lips over Dan’s neck, doing his best to distract him from the unpleasant feeling. “Move,” Dan whimpered.

Phil slowly moved his fingers back and forth while curling them and making scissoring motions, and when Dan was meeting his thrusts with his hips he added a third digit.

Dan was already in heaven, and all that’d happened was prep work. If this is what Phil’s fingers could do and make him feel, then he couldn’t wait to see what else the man could do. Phil’s digits were so close to brushing his prostate, he couldn’t help himself from letting out breathy moans as he fucked himself on Phil’s fingers.

Then, there was nothing. The feeling of emptiness made Dan whine out and lift his head off of the pillow, only to be met with the sight of Phil sliding off his pants. He stared as Phil slowly pulled them down, revealing his hard dick, showing that he wasn’t wearing anything under his pajamas.

Dan couldn’t help but stare for a moment, Phil’s dick was at least 7 inches.

“Enjoying the view?” Phil asked, snapping Dan out of his miniature trance.

“Yes, very much actually. I was right about you being pretty everywhere else.” Dan said in amazement, scanning his eyes up and down Phil’s body.

“Alright then, Casanova, be a sweetheart and put this on for me?”

Dan opened up the condom and rolled it onto Phil, smirking slightly as Phil moaned from the contact on his neglected dick. The sound sent waves of heat through Dan’s body; he couldn’t think of anything as beautiful as the noise Phil had just made.

Once the condom was on, Dan reached for the lube and covered it, making sure to give Phil a few extra strokes just to tease him. This teasing act resulted in Dan being held down again. Using his both of his hands this time, he pressed Dan into the bed, lining himself up to Dan’s hole. He pushed in slowly, and Dan winced slightly at the stretch.

Phil started kissing Dan’s neck again to distract him from the pain, trying to focus on anything other than the vicious pulsing of Dan’s veins and the pounding of his heart.

Dan adjusted quickly and was pushing back against Phil, moaning from both the feeling of fullness and Phil on his neck. “God, Phil, please move.”

Instead of answering, Phil continued at Dan’s neck and pulled almost all the way out, slamming into Dan harshly. “Fuck! Oh my god.” Dan moaned again, louder than the last. Phil smirked against Dan’s skin, acquiring somewhat of a pace. “Please let me touch you Phil.” Dan pleaded, trying to struggle against Phil’s grip.

Phil brought his hands to Dan’s chest and played with his nipples, while Dan’s hands flew to Phil’s back. He was leaving finger marks everywhere, making scratches that were healing almost instantly. With Phil doing so much at once, Dan was in complete bliss. And when Phil shifted his angle ever so slightly and slammed into Dan’s prostate, he almost came on the spot. “Jesus Christ Phil, right there please, oh my fucking god.” Dan yelled, the noise almost hurting Phil’s ears.

As hot as Dan’s voice was whilst he was moaning out like that, Phil’s senses were too heightened for him to even acknowledge Dan’s screaming. It had been forever since he’d had sex with a human without any ulterior motive, and his mind was swimming as he thrust into Dan’s g-spot repeatedly. His instincts tried to take over every time he had done this while trying to get a meal, but this was the first time that he couldn’t act on them.

He pulled away from Dan’s neck with an animalistic growl, feeling his fangs at his lower lip. His ears were ringing with the sounds of everything Dan did, his nose was being filled with the smell of Dan and sweat and sex, and he wasn’t sure how long he could fight off his growing urge to take what he wanted.

Dan saw Phil’s red eyes and his fangs and couldn’t help himself as he stared, groaning as he took in Phil’s face. The red was quickly shielded as Phil clenched his eyes shut, his mouth slightly ajar to reveal his pointed teeth. Dan had always found the concept of vampirism sexy, though he would never admit it, so the scene in front of him was drawing him closer to his climax.

“C-close.” Dan stammered out as he pulls Phil close to his face, biting up and down his neck. Phil was close to his high as well, and he did his best to hold his breath when Dan brought his head closer in, wishing there was some way to stop the intensity.

Dan kept sucking on Phil’s neck, but paused when he hits his high. “Oh fuck, Phil!” Dan shouted, throwing his head back on the pillows.

As Dan clenched around him, Phil felt himself climax and release into the condom, haphazardly thrusting to ride out his own orgasm. “Dan.” He sighed out desperately.

After coming down from his high, Phil pulled out of Dan and took off the condom, tying it and throwing it away. “I’ll be right back Dan.” Phil said hurriedly, after throwing on a pair of boxers (he really wasn’t sure who they belonged to) and rushed out the door before Dan could question him.

While Dan was sleeping earlier, Phil made a run to a nearby hospital to sneak some bags of blood into Dan’s fridge, just to avoid making the same mistake again. He was thankful he took these precautions as his throat burned and he could still hear Dan’s heartbeat through the thin walls of the flat as he downed the bag, not ever bothering to heat it up. His entire body relaxed as the liquid rushed down his throat, the blood easing his more primal half.

He gulped it down quickly and threw the bag in the bin, eager to get back to Dan. When he got back into the room, Dan was throwing a tissue away and making his way back towards the bed. He did a double take when he walked past the mirror, smirking to himself when he saw a huge bruise covering almost half of his neck. “Do you see what you did?” Phil play-scolded, pointing to his neck as he jumped into bed next to Dan.

“You’re not the only one who gets to bite.” Dan answered, adding a cheesy wink at the end.

Phil’s face deadpanned, staring at Dan.

“You actually disgust me.” He added, making Dan chuckle. He ducked his head under Phil’s chin and snuggled into him, leaving Phil to protest. “Dan, it’s only like, 7:15pm we can’t go to sleep.”

“A nap never hurt anyone.” Dan argued, yawning as he wrapped his arms around Phil. “And after great sex like that how can you expect me to get up and walk places.”

“You’re lucky that I love you.” Phil grumbled, cuddling Dan. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until morning hit, but he lay there with the younger man in his arms anyway.

“I told you that I could handle you.”

“Oh please, that was the best fuck you’ve ever had.”

-

“Hurry up, Dan!” Phil called through the flat, waiting by the front door.

“I’m going as fast as I can! My ass still kinda hurts and it’s hard to get around.” Dan yelled back, sliding on one of his shoes. It was three days (or nights) after the two had become an official couple, and they were on their way to PJ’s house in order to find out if Phil’s blood was out of Dan’s system.

The day before, Phil had managed to patch things up with PJ after explaining to him the situation (and Dan backing him up.) Unfortunately, the duo hadn’t seen Chris since the incident, and neither had PJ. He was ignoring everyone, and his phone had been turned off.

Phil looked up and saw Dan walking around the corner with a slight limp and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. “It isn’t funny.” Dan muttered as he approached Phil, grabbing his phone off of the counter and putting it in his pocket.

“In my defense, you did ask for this.” Phil began, putting his hands up in mock-surrender. “Oh Phil, please just fuck me hard so I can remember this forever and ever and ever.” Phil joked, doing an over the top exaggeration of Dan’s voice.

“I did not say that.” Dan scowled and playfully hits Phil’s arm, hiding the light pink spreading across his cheeks.

“No need to be embarrassed, I am quite irresistible.” Phil boasted, knowing that his arrogance would frustrate Dan.

“You are actually the worst person.”

“Aw, I’m hurt.” Phil replied sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist and pulling him close. “Although deep down I know you think I’m extraordinary.” Phil remarked, pressing a light kiss to Dan’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Narcissistic, let’s just go to PJ’s.” Dan grumbled, fighting off a goofy grin, and pushed through the door.

The two get out of the building and into the streets hand in hand, gravitating towards each other. “Can you just use your vampire speed to get us there?” Dan asked, clinging a little closer to Phil.

“What, is the big bad Dan Howell afraid of the dark?” Phil retorted, looking to Dan.

“What? No, it’s just that now that I know that there are creepy things lurking out there it’s a little frightening.”

“Are you implying that I’m creepy?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Dan answered before jumping onto Phil’s back, almost tipping him over. “Now let’s just hurry to PJ’s house so we can find out if I’m safe by myself again.”

“You’re pretty bossy for a bottom, you know that?” Phil quipped, steadying himself on his feet and grabbing onto Dan’s legs.

“So I’ve been told. Now come on Edward I want to get there as fast as possible.”

“Did you just call me Edward?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head towards Dan.

“Of course I did, now let’s get to PJ’s house!” Dan exclaimed, trying his hardest to pester Phil.

“Jesus Christ, you’re never allowed to watch another vampire movie again.” Phil shook his head and looked forward. “And if you call me Edward again I’ll glitter on you.”

“I’ll glitter on your mu-” His witty remark was cut short as Phil took off running, arriving at PJ’s front door in less than three minutes.

When they got there, Dan fell off of Phil’s back and doubled over as he tried to catch his breath while Phil looked over him with a smug grin on his face. “I hate you.” Dan choked out in between deep pants, standing up straight and putting his hands behind his head. “And you messed up my hair, which is always unacceptable.” At that, Phil just ruffled Dan’s hair more, making Dan scrunch his nose into a scowl.

“Love you.” He smiled and kissed Dan’s cheek, then he turned and knocked on PJ’s door.

The door swung open and PJ started a greeting but stopped when he saw Dan still catching his breath. “Are you okay Dan? What happened?”

“Fuck face over here didn’t bother to give me a warning before he started zooming over here.” Dan said matter-of-factly, though Phil knew it was just friendly banter.

“I see. Well then; Dan, fuck face, come on in.” PJ welcomed them, trying to suppress his grin. The two men file into PJ’s house, Phil with a smug look on his face and Dan slouched over mumbling. Dan and Phil sit next to each other on PJ’s couch, and PJ sits in a chair across from them. “So, I have some bad news and some good news.” PJ started, not bothering to dance around anything.

“Starting on a light note, I can confirm that Dan is free of Phil’s scent.” Dan’s face broke out into a wide smile, bringing a celebratory kiss to Phil’s lips. As the couple got momentarily lost in each other, they didn’t get the chance to see the flicker of sadness in PJ’s eyes. Once they pulled apart, they both looked towards PJ again.

“So what was the bad news?”

“Um, you see, I haven’t exactly been being honest with you guys for the past couple of days.” PJ trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan asked, cocking his head sideways.

“Remember how I said I haven’t seen Chris since I left your flat? Well, uh, he kind of came back to my house with me afterwards.” He stated, avoiding eye contact.

“So you knew where he was and didn’t think to tell me?” Dan retorted, raising his voice a little. Phil could sense that Dan was getting frustrated, and he slowly rubbed circles onto Dan’s arm in an effort to prevent him from lashing out.

“I broke up with him.” PJ said suddenly, staring down at the floor. Dan’s anger quickly dissipated, replaced with a feeling of empathy.

“Shit man, are you okay? You guys were together for a really long time.” Dan tried his best to console, and PJ visibly tensed up.

“I’d rather not talk about it. It did hit hard though. You’d think being together for two years would make him a little more accepting of us so called “monsters”.” He chuckled, although it wasn’t a funny matter. “He really didn’t take it well either.”

A silence fell over the group, Dan not knowing what to say and Phil just staring at the crumpled man in front of him. “Well,” PJ spoke up again, startling the duo from their silence. “I was thinking of going and hunting, so congratulations again, Dan. You guys can stay here for a little if you want.” PJ stoop up and looked at Phil. Phil could tell by PJ’s expression that he needed to talk to him. He didn’t know what was so important it couldn’t be said in front of Dan, but he understood PJ’s gesture as he walked through the door to his kitchen.

After a few minutes of Dan and Phil discussing what just happened by themselves, Dan was suggesting heading back to their apartment.

“Yeah, you get ready to leave and I’ll be right back, yeah?” Phil said quickly. Dan just nodded, albeit slightly confused, and let Phil stand up to go into PJ’s kitchen.

He went through and saw PJ leaning against his countertop anxiously staring at his phone. “What actually happened with Chris?” Phil spoke, causing PJ to jump and flick his head towards Phil’s direction.

PJ let out a long sigh, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Chris lost his damn mind, that’s what happened with Chris.” PJ said, his voice soft so only Phil could hear. “When I told him it was over he freaked out, broke down in hysterics and told me that eventually he would prove to me that he was okay with vampires. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t bring myself to forgive him so I kicked him out. The day after the whole incident happened, I was talking to some of the clan members.” PJ had to stop, his voice nearly breaking as he told his story.

“T-they said that there had been word from a nearby clan of a newborn, because a kid had ran in begging someone, anyone to make him a vampire. I saw him yesterday, and he was absolutely psychotic. Something must’ve went wrong while he was changing, because the Chris that came to me and begged on my front porch was not the Chris that I love. After I denied him a second time, he told me that I’d pay, and that one day he’d make me love him. And as fucking cheesy and cliché as those words sounded, I’m scared.”

Phil stood still for a moment, not sure how to respond. “Phil?” He heard from the lounge.

“I’ll be right there Dan, I’m just looking for something I forgot here the last time I was over.” Phil lied, turning back to PJ. “Just stay on alert, and if anything happens, call me. I have to get back to Dan or else he’ll start wondering where I went, but just try and stay safe.” As many rough encounters the two vampires had been through together, they were still friends, and Phil didn’t want anyone he cared about hurt.

When he went back into the lounge, Phil saw Dan waiting for him by the door. “Took you long enough, let’s go.” Dan instructed, wanting to go home.

As they walked (Dan insisted that they walked instead of ran) with their hands clasped together, Phil was beginning to feel uneasy. He felt as if someone was watching them, and he couldn’t shake it. “So did you find that thing you were looking for earlier?” Dan spoke up out of the blue.

It took Phil a moment to remember about the lie he told Dan at PJ’s, but he answered evenly nonetheless. “Oh, no I couldn’t find it anywhere. I’m just gonna text PJ later and ask him to keep an eye out for it.”

Suddenly, Phil picked up a scent which immediately made his body go rigid. It was far away, but Phil could tell that they were pursuing him. He wasn’t sure if the clan was the one Chris was now in, but if it was then they couldn’t just run. They would find them, and especially since Chris had a key to Dan’s apartment. Phil had no choice but to face them. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked, confused as to why Phil had stopped walking.

“Dan, listen to me.” Phil said in a serious tone, cupping Dan’s face. “I need you to run home as fast as you can. Don’t stop for anyone or anything, and lock the doors when you get there, maybe even barricade it. Don’t open the door for anyone, okay? Just trust me on this one and run, I’ll see you soon.” He leant in and pressed a very brief kiss to Dan’s lips. He pulled back to find Dan very bewildered. “I know you’re confused just please, run. I love you.” Dan just nodded his head and took off towards his flat, and Phil made sure to run directly in the opposite direction.

He was running directly towards the other vampires, and normally this would be a suicide mission. Phil was going as fast as his legs would allow, and even though he was running at least twice as fast as a car could go, he still felt like time was passing slowly. Maybe it was his anxiety altering his sense of time, but it seemed to take ages before he was anywhere near the group.

He was hoping that the group of vampires wouldn’t expect him to meet with them, giving him the element of surprise. When he finally reached a point where he could scent out the individual vampires, he could tell that there were only three of them. He ducked into an alleyway and scaled the wall, making it up on someone’s fire escape. He perched up there until a few minutes later, when he saw the gang of three enter the alley, looking around confused as they tried to locate him.

Phil silently crawled up on the ledge of the railing, getting ready to jump. He descended gracefully and silently as he landed with a soft thud behind one of the vampires, and quickly snapped their neck. It definitely wouldn’t kill them, but it would leave them unconscious for a while as their body tried to mend the broken bones. The two others turned as they heard the body hit the ground, both baring their fangs at Phil.

The two vampires charged at him, and he swiftly dodged their attacks. He landed a strong punch on one of the guys’ jaw, making him stumble backwards holding onto it.

He was about to land another punch to someone’s stomach, but he got distracted by a small noise. It was so faint that he almost didn’t hear it, but the cry for help was loud enough that he knew he hadn’t imagined it. He didn’t imagine who it was either. Only one person would call for him like that, only one voice could set the panic running in his veins like that. He knew that he had to make this quick so he could get to Dan as fast as possible.

Dan had been full on sprinting for a solid ten minutes, and he was getting properly exhausted. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had enough brains to assume it was something with unwanted vampires. Luckily, the streets were completely empty, so Dan had no worries about running through large crowds of people.

As he drew in a ragged breath, he was ripped off of his feet. He shrieked from surprise, but he could tell what was going on; he was being carried by a vampire. He knew it wasn’t Phil though, because this vampire is holding him differently; when Phil runs with Dan, he’s gentle, his hold strong but careful. Whoever was carrying him now was forceful and careless.

The vampire threw Dan to the ground, and Dan felt the full impact of the dirt beneath him. “Help! Phil!” He screamed, hoping that somehow someone, that Phil, would come help him out of this. He would’ve yelled more, but before he could a cold hand was clasped over his mouth and a second was holding his wrists together behind his back.

“How cute, the damsel in distress is calling for Prince Charming.”

Dan’s eyes flew open as the familiar voice chimes in his ear, and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified. This was Chris, Chris whom he’d known for years and been friends with for over three. A slight trickle of relief fell down his throat, but then he looked up at Chris’ face properly, and his stomach started to swirl. This wasn’t the Chris he knew. This Chris has a demented look to him, as if he wasn’t entirely sane.

“Scream again and I’ll kill you on the spot.”

That answered Dan’s question; he should most definitely be terrified. Chris released his hold on Dan and Dan immediately inched back. He was cut short when his back hit the trunk of a tree. He only just now took in his surroundings, seeing that he was in a forest. Even if he was scared out of his mind at the moment, it was clever of Chris to take him into a forest outside of the city where he wouldn’t know his way back home.

“What the hell happened to you?” Dan asksed standing up slowly and dusting himself off. He let out a cry of pain as he was shoved forcefully against the tree, sending ripples of pain through his back.

Chris was extremely close to his face, rage burning in his dark red eyes. “I’ll tell you what the hell happened. PJ left me, and even after I make sacrifice after sacrifice for him, he still doesn’t want me. If it weren’t for you and your little fuck buddy we could’ve still been together. What better way to get revenge then to put someone else what you’ve been through.” Chris flashes a toothy smirk, being sure to showcase his pointed teeth.

Chris wrapped his fingers around Dan’s wrists and held them tightly next to his hips, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Dan’s neck. “No wonder that fucker bit you twice.” Chris purred, licking a stripe up Dan’s neck Shivers rose all over his body. “Your blood smells absolutely delicious.”

And then he felt the fangs enter his neck. It was twice as painful as it was the first two times, and he struggled underneath Chris. When Phil took from him, he was more gentle (as gentle as one could be while biting into someone’s neck). Chris just went straight into the bite, and forced Dan to tilt his head so more flowed out.

“Phil!” Dan called out weakly, earning him a strong punch to the ribs. He heard a loud crack and he should’ve been concerned, he knew that something was probably broken and that it wasn’t something good, but it was hard to focus on anything but the blood being sucked out of him.

Then, all of the weight was forced off of him, off his throat, a large chunk of flesh going with it. He slid down the tree as the blood started flowing out of his wound and down his shoulder, soaking into his shirt. He slowly tilted his head to the best of his ability, looking over to the two vampires on the ground. He recognised the curly hair of PJ fighting with Chris, pinning him to the ground quickly.

He groaned and rolled his head back, vision blurring and awareness seeping away. This is it, he thought to himself. This is it. He’s dying. Chris had taken more of his blood than Phil ever had, and the fact that half of his throat was missing wasn’t helpful either. He slowly raised his hand and pressed it to his neck, hoping he could stop some of the blood. When his hand gingerly touch the skin, he immediately retracted it, not being able to handle the pain.

“Fuck.”

Dan heard, and he felt a pair of hands hold onto his shoulders. He slowly brought his head forward and was met with Phil’s worried face, and he couldn’t help but smile. Even though he was dying, he couldn’t help but smile a wide, toothy grin. He was reminded of the night he first met Phil, and how a similar scenario was playing out as he sat there against the tree. All of the time he and Phil spent together, how they hated each other at the beginning, how Dan almost accidentally burned Phil alive, and even how mind blowing Phil’s sex was, all of it flooded back into his mind. How typical of him, he’s on his deathbed and he’s thinking about sex. People did always say he was a horny bastard.

“Oh my god, please stay with me.” Phil snapped Dan out of his miniature trance, making Dan try to straighten his head a little as it had started lolling to the side. “Dan, you’re going to have to make a choice, okay?”

Dan went to answer but found himself unable to make a sound.Instead, he felt his body convulse, blood spewing from his mouth.

“Shh, don’t talk, you’ll make it worse.” Phil instructed, his voice breaking as he held Dan’s hand with his own shaking one. “There’s two options.” Phil began and his voice shaking.

“First, I can give you more of my blood and there’s a small, small chance you could make it and continue life as a human.” Phil paused, sniffling as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. “Or, I can try and turn you, and there’s a higher chance you would live, but you’d be a vampire if you survived.”

“If you want me to give you blood, then touch my nose.” Phil brought Dan’s hand up to his nose, showing him where it was. “If you want me to turn you, touch my cheek.” He repeats the gesture that he did before, this time pulling Dan’s hand to his cheek.

Dan could see Phil’s face, and now there were tears streaming from his eyes. That was what made him realize that this was actually happening, and that it wasn’t just some crazy nightmare. He had never seen Phil cry, and he was always so emotionally firm that Dan hadn’t been sure if vampires even had the ability to cry.

He had to make his choice quickly. His head was spinning, and the pain in his ribs and neck were starting to fade away. He was incredibly tired and he so desperately wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but he knew if he did there was a good chance he would never wake up again. He quickly weighed out each of his options, and soon enough he had a decision.

He shakily raised his arm and cupped Phil’s tear-stained cheek, smiling slightly to reassure Phil. “Are you sure?” Phil sniffled and placed his hand over Dan’s, which was still resting on his face. Dan slowly nodded to confirm his choice, and Phil nodded back in response. “Alright. This is going to hurt, I’m sorry.” Phil quickly wiped away a tear as he took Dan’s hand and laced their fingers together. He leant in towards the side of Dan’s neck that wasn’t cut open, and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh.

He felt Dan grip tightly onto his hand at the abruptness of it and Phil wanted to apologise, but he knew he needed to work fast. He wasn’t sure how much blood Dan had left in him, so he had to estimate when to stop. He had never actually changed someone before, though he had learned about it from the person who turned him, all those years ago. It was supposed to be a simple routine, but the fact that Phil had no idea how much blood Dan started with made this ten times more dangerous than it already was.

Phil felt Dan’s hair brush across his face, and the grip on Phil’s hand weakened drastically. He hastily pulled away and took no time to hesitate before biting into his own arm, ripping the flesh as he did so. “Dan, I need you to swallow this.” Phil instructed, lifting his arm to Dan’s mouth. Dan tried, he really did, but his body wouldn’t even let him move his head off of the tree he was propped against. Anything and everything hurt, but at the same time he was numb. It was like his body processed the pain but his mind didn’t.

Phil muttered a curse to himself and brought his arm to his own lips, grimacing as the thin liquid filled his mouth. He made sure he had as much in his mouth that could possibly fit and leaned in, lifting Dan’s head so he could get to his mouth. He brought their lips together and slowly transferred the liquid from his mouth to Dan’s.

With whatever energy he could muster, Dan forced himself to swallow all of the liquid. His throat burned as he did so, and when Phil pulled away he swallowed almost every drop, only a little spilling out of his mouth. Then there was a burning in his chest, distracting him from the pain in his ribs. His breath hitched as the burning began spreading rapidly, as if the sun exploded inside of him and was reaching out to the tips of his fingers and toes. “Ph-” Dan started, more tears starting to form in his eyes. “H-hurts.” He choked out the one syllable. The pain was excruciating, at least tripling the pain of earlier.

“Shh,” Phil coed, brushing away Dan’s tears with his thumb. “I know, Dan. I know.” He wished he could do something to help ease the pain and make the transition quicker, but he knew it was up to Dan’s body at this point. With the combination of the two bites in his neck, his broken ribs, and the searing heat burning him from the inside, Dan couldn’t cope anymore. Phil felt his body go slack when he finally passed out, and he was surprised Dan’s body could take as much as it did.

He looked over to PJ and Chris, and saw PJ pinning Chris to the ground while watching everything that just went on between Dan and Phil. “What do you wanna do with him?” PJ asked, nodding his head towards Chris, who was trying to escape from PJ’s hold.

“If it were up to me, I’d kill the bastard. Though, I don’t really think that’s for me to decide. You and Dan have known him the longest, so I’ll leave it up to you two once Dan wakes up.”

PJ sighed. Without much hesitation, he swiftly snapped Chris’s neck. He looked regretful for a moment but then shook it off as he stood up and brushed himself off. “Phil, you need to consider that Dan might not wake up.”

It was Phil’s turn to sigh as he glanced over at Dan’s slumped over form. “I know PJ, it’s just that I can’t lose him. I haven’t felt this way towards anyone in nearly a century, I can’t lose that. This was why I was so hesitant to let down my walls and love him. Human lives are so fragile, and me fucking up might’ve been the death of him. God, why couldn’t I have just let him be and let him have a normal life.” Phil moped, pushing his hair back with another frustrated sigh.

-

“Phil,” PJ breathed out as he looked in the room and saw Phil sat in his usual position, next to Dan’s bed, delicately holding his hand. Phil made a small humming noise to acknowledge PJ, in lieu of actually speaking. “How’re you doing?” PJ asked, keeping his distance from the two of them.

“It’s been four days.” Phil answered monotonously, still staring at Dan. “It took Chris a day to change, and for Dan it’s been four days.”

“Yeah but look, his neck healed up so that must mean something, right?” PJ tried to help.

“It was going to do that whether he’s fully dead or not. The skin would’ve mended itself either way since my blood’s in him.” Phil deadpanned.

“Phil, his body had a lot to do. It had to fix his injuries before the transition could even start, and then its entire biological composition had to be rewritten. And even if it’s taking longer, that means there’s less room for errors to occur during the change.” PJ consoled, trying to make reason out of this.

“I guess.” Was all Phil responded with.

“Speaking of errors during the change,” PJ started, leaning against the doorframe. “Something’s happened with Chris. He’s gone, his eyes are black.” He said softly.

This caught Phil’s attention, and caused him to look at PJ sympathetically. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I was hoping you could do it for me, I don’t know if I could handle it, ya know?” PJ chuckles lightly.

“Of course, you have a stake?” Phil stood, gently resting Dan’s hand on his chest. PJ nodded and lead Phil into the lounge, where Chris was restrained on the couch. Since he was a newly turned and he barely had any blood in him, he was fairly easy to restrain. “You might want to put in some headphones and go into the kitchen, if you don’t want to hear or see this.” Phil explained, picking up the stake from the coffee table.

“I’ll be fine. This’ll help me realize that he’s really gone. Please just make it quick for him.” PJ asked quietly, standing behind as Phil approaches Chris, who was thrashing about and yelling things. Phil gripped the stake tightly in his hands, and looked into Chris’s fully black eyes. For a moment, he thought about all the horror stories he was told about something like this. If a vampire develops black eyes, a mutation developed during transformation. And instead of a vampire, you create a soulless demon.

Chris had just started yelling about killing everyone so he and PJ could be together when Phil took a sharp breath in and lodged the stake in his chest. PJ flinched behind them. Chris’ body stilled as it slowly disintegrated, leaving no trace of it being there apart from the stake on the floor. “I’m sorry PJ.” Phil turned around, consoling his friend.

“It’s- it’ll be okay. Thanks, though.”

Phil’s head immediately snapped up as his advanced hearing picked up a groan from the other room. “Did you hear that?” Phil questioned, his voice rushed. He took off at top speed and bursted through the doorway, holding onto the frame to stop himself from falling over.

Phil hurriedly made his way to the side of Dan’s bed, watching as Dan moved his head. “Dan? Are you awake?” Phil asked, trying to contain his excitement at the possibility of Dan being alive.

Dan just groaned again and rolled to his side, burying his nose in his pillow and covering his face with his arm. “Why are you talking so loudly?” Dan muttered, his voice gravelly.

“Sorry, how are you feeling?” Phil lowered his voice, forgetting about how sensitive all of Dan’s senses are right now. PJ walked through the door and was about to speak, but Phil quickly brought a finger to his lips to show PJ to be quiet.

“I’ll leave you two to yourselves.” PJ mouthed, a smile on his face as he saw his friend overjoyed.

“It feels like I’ve been hit by a bus, that bus backed over me, drove over me again, and then a dog ripped off my neck.” Dan answered as PJ left, his voice still gruff. “And to top it off my head is pounding and my throat burns like a motherfucker.”

Phil sat down on the bed next to Dan and rubbed his back softly. Dan noticeably relaxed at his touch. “How much do you remember?”

“Most of it, I think. I remember PJ and Chris having at it, then you were there. Then I thought I died so I don’t remember anything after that.” He admitted, carefully turning around and facing Phil, cracking his eyes open slightly. Even though it was completely dark in the room, Dan still found it too bright. “What smells so good?” He asked, inhaling the scent again.

“Yeah, about that…” Phil began, swinging his legs onto the bed so he was lying next to Dan. “You kind of did die.” He trailed off, afraid that this wasn’t what Dan actually wanted. “You’re a vampire now.” He rushed out.

A surprised look spread across Dan’s face, but only for a second. “Okay. Well that explains that burning in the back of my throat.” He said nonchalantly, as if this was normal. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closed as he did so. “That also explains why you smell so damn good.”

Dan lifted himself from the bed and positioned himself on Phil’s lap. He honestly didn’t know what made him do it, it was like his body was on autopilot. He felt drawn towards Phil, like an invisible force was making him lean into his neck. Then there was a sharp pain in his gums. He was expecting a reaction from himself at the pain, but he got none. All he could do was feel the sharpness of his new teeth on his bottom lip as he leaned closer, his face out of Phil’s sight.

“Yeah, since I’m your creator you’ll be attracted to me.” Phil explained, not even caring as Dan started licking his neck. “You’ll have to drink from me until-” His words got caught in his throat as Dan’s newly grown fangs went through his skin. He let out a soft chuckle as Dan went for it, enthusiastically sucking the thin liquid from his neck.

Dan wanted more. He didn’t know how much he was supposed to be taking, or how much he could have, but he never wanted to stop. The second Phil’s blood hit his tongue, he practically went into a frenzy. He felt euphoric, the taste of the liquid flowing down his throat the only thing he could focus on. It was almost like he was getting a high from the substance, and Dan felt on top of the world.

He could feel Phil’s hands running across the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up, and it only fueled him more. Phil’s blood was thin and sweet, almost like wine. Dans mind was clouded; the sole thing he could think of was Phil. Phil tilted his head sideways which caused more blood to spill, and Dan latched his hands onto Phil’s shoulders.

It took almost five minutes before Dan calmed down, his new instincts letting go of his body. He licked over the holes in Phil’s neck to collect the blood, and when he pulled away they had already begun to heal. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I? I don’t know why I did that oh my god Phil, I’m sorry.” Dan rambled as he wrapped his arms around Phil to crush him in a tight embrace.

Phil returned the hug and chuckled at Dan’s sudden change of mood and his extensive amount of care. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine.” He reassured, kissing the side of Dan’s head lightly. “Like I said before, since I’m your creator you’re going to feel a bond towards me that you didn’t before. Since your body’s still changing, you’ll have to feed from me until you’re out of your newborn phase.” Phil explained softly.

“How long will that take?” Dan asked, not wanting to let Phil go.

“It should only take a month or so. You’ll start off only needing my blood but eventually we’ll start getting you human blood.”

“I only want your blood.” Dan whined, squeezing Phil tightly.

“You say that now, but soon it’ll start tasting worse until you won’t be able to stand it.” Phil explained, and Dan made a noise that resembled a whimper. Phil couldn’t hide the smile on his face after that. He had forgotten about how if Dan had survived he’d be going through this stage, and how Phil would be nursing him through this. 

“What happened to Chris?” Dan asked, and Phil stalled. He wasn’t sure how to properly word what happened, and since Dan was in an overly-emotional state he didn’t want to make him go through much more.

“Well, Chris wasn’t himself anymore. He was taken over by something mean, and the Chris that you knew was gone.” Phil phrased, very carefully choosing his words.

“Is Chris dead?” Dan said quietly, his voice muffled by Phil’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, honey. Something went wrong while he was changing, it couldn’t have been prevented.” Phil said, rubbing circles into the back of Dan’s shoulder. A silence settled between the two of them as Dan gripped onto the back of Phil’s shirt, playing with the material in his hand.

“Phil?” Dan spoke so quietly that if his mouth wasn’t next to Phil’s ear, Phil wasn’t even sure if he would’ve heard it.

“Yes, Dan?”

“What if the same thing that happened to Chris happens to me?”

“Dan, please look at me.” Phil instructed, soft but persuasive nevertheless. Dan did as he was told and lifted his head to look Phil in the eyes. “Here, look at this.” Phil sids while reaching over to the bedside table to grab his phone, turning on the camera and showing Dan his reflection.

Dan looked startled when he saw himself in the phone. His hair was curled and ruffled, his face paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes, though those weren’t the things that caught him off guard. He looked at himself and found that along with the sharp white teeth, he was now sporting a pair of glowing bright red eyes.

“Remember how dark Chris’s eyes were? That’s how to tell if something goes wrong during the changing. The vampire’s eyes are a dark maroon colour instead of the shining red yours is.” Phil changes his eyes and lets his fangs grow out, lowering the phone from in front of Dan. “See? This is what a healthy vampire looks like.” He stated, pointing to his eyes.

“My eyes are brighter than yours.” Dan teased sticking his tongue out at Phil like a toddler would.

“Yeah, they sure are. That just means you’re going to be really big and powerful and strong one day.” Phil said, smiling at Dan’s childish behaviour. He actually knew that all newborns had brighter eyes, but he wouldn’t want to rain on Dan’s parade.

He let his eyes return back to normal and he felt his teeth flatten out, and looked back to find Dan staring at him bewildered. “That was so cool! The blue overtook the red slowly and then quickly and it was so pretty! I swore I saw some purple for a split second too!” Dan bounced around, Phil laughing at Dan’s excitement over something Phil thought as routine. “How can I do that?” Dan exclaimed.

“Unfortunately, you’re gonna be stuck with the red for about a week or so. Sorry, just how newborns work.” Phil said, shrugging.

Dan stuck his lower lip out in a dramatic pout, making doe eyes at Phil. “Hey, hey, hey, no need to pout.” Phil said, taking Dan’s face in his hands and leading Dan closer to him. “And besides, I think you look great with your eyes and fangs.” Phil finished, kissing Dan slow and passionately.

Dan returned the kiss right away, placing his hands on Phil’s chest. Now that neither party felt the need to breathe, Phil wanted the kiss to last as long as possible. Unfortunately, they had to stop when Dan pulled away to yaw. “Tired?” Phil quipped while giggling at Dan’s yawn face, which honestly had the resemblance of a puppy.

He nodded as he yawns again, sliding off of Phil’s lap and lying next to him. Phil slid down from against the headboard and went to wrap an arm around Dan but was too slow. Before he could, Dan had climbed back on top of Phil and was now using his chest as a pillow, lying with his stomach to Phil’s.

Dan was asleep almost instantly, and once Phil was sure Dan’s breathing had stopped, he picked up his phone from next to him. He sent PJ a quick text asking to bring him some blood. It had been a while since Phil had fed. In the four days Dan was out, Phil had only eaten once; and that was because PJ forced him to. It was the same with sleep, except he didn’t get any of that. The combination of no sleep, little food, and Dan just feeding from him completely wore him down, and he envied how Dan could just sleep with no worries.

There was a soft knock on the door and Phil looked up, seeing PJ standing with a mug. He approached the bed cautiously and handed the mug to Phil, and pulled out a bendy straw with a slight laugh. Phil rolled his eyes but thanked him anyways. “So, uh, how’re you holding up?” Phil asked in a whisper, trying his hardest to not wake up Dan.

“I’m alright I guess. It’s been hard; it still is hard. I really did love him, but I think I’ll get over it. It might take some time, but it’ll be okay.” PJ concluded, not looking Phil in the eye.

“That’s a good mindset, I’m proud of you Peej. By the way, thank you for everything.” Phil smiled.

“No problem.” Pj turned around and walked to leave the room, but he stopped in the doorway. “Also you two are sickeningly in love and it disgusts me.” He joked, throwing Phil a wink before leaving for real.

Phil quickly drank the blood through the straw, being careful not to get any of it anywhere. He set the mug on the bedside table and although he knew it would probably stain, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dan started muttering Phil’s name in his sleep, gripping onto the bedsheets in distress as his eyebrows furrowed. “Shh, I’m here Dan.” Phil acted quickly, reaching for one of Dan’s hands and intertwining their fingers together. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it before resting it in the crook of his neck, laying his chin on it. Dan’s restlessness ceased as Phil continued pecking Dan’s hand, quickly drifting off to sleep.

-

“Phil!” Dan yelled through the apartment.

“Yeah?”

“Hurry your ass up I’ve been waiting for ages!” He shouted, waiting in the lounge.

It’d been a year since Dan had been changed, and Phil could finally say things were going great. The group had a passing on ceremony for Chris which sent Dan’s overly-emotional newborn self into a fit of harsh mood swings, going from happy to having a break down in a snap. He was grateful that Phil was there for all of it.

He was accepted into PJ and Phil’s clan as soon as they got word of his creation. Although he did have a clan, Phil made sure that Dan wouldn’t have to stress about learning about vampire politics. As soon as he could, Phil moved in with Dan; even though he really didn’t have to stay anymore it wouldn’t make much sense for him to not live with Dan. And, to top it all off, PJ managed to get himself a girlfriend. It took him a while to get over Chris, but then he met a young vampire named Sophie and the two really hit it off.

“Jesus Phil come on, I’m starving!” Dan shouted again.

“If you keep yelling at me I’m just going to take longer.” Phil replied, causing Dan to groan loudly in reply.

After a minute of Phil standing in their room doing nothing for no reason other than to spite Dan, he finally made his way to the living room. “Ugh come on walk any slower would you old man? Hurry up I’m so hungry.” Dan complained as he reached out to drag Phil by his hand.

“You know I remember how when you were first turned you would always beg me to be faster so you could eat, not much has changed I see.” Phil started as Dan pulled him, but then he stopped walking. “Although, if I remember correctly, I believe you had said ‘Phil no please I’ll only ever want your blood’.” He mocked, making Dan stop too.

“Shut up, you were fine with it at the time Mr. You-can-use-me-whenever-you-want.” Dan retorted sassily.

“Aw, but how could I say no to my Bear?” Phil replied, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and swaying him back and forth.

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it.” Dan whined, referring to the nickname Phil had used back then, which appeared because Dan was the cuddliest vampire Phil had ever seen.

“Actually, I happen to know that you love it. Did you know that you talk in your sleep, by the way?” Phil said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Dan, who scowled in return.

“Fuck off.” Dan growled at Phil with his vampiric features on display, shrugging out of his grip and walking toward the door. Before he could make it, Phil spun him around and lightly pressed Dan against the closed door using his body.

“Have I ever told you that you look incredibly sexy with red eyes?” Phil flirted, leaning down and nipping at Dan’s neck.

“Yes, you have.” Dan says pulling Phil’s head up to meet his own. “Now, I know you’re a horny bastard 24/7, but I’m still hungry and sex won’t fix that.” He slipped away from Phil and started walking out the door. “I’m going hunting, and I’m going with or without you.” He called over his shoulder.

Phil just shook his head and stared for a moment as Dan walked, admiring the way he moved with a certain sway to his hips. Even though at times he missed how small and vulnerable Dan acted in his newborn phase, he loved the sassy sarcastic Dan that he was now, just like he was as a human. He could get ridiculously annoying with his dumb banter, but Phil wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.


End file.
